Ron, Hermione, and Total Chaos
by Mrs-Eric-Cartman
Summary: A sweet little RWHG fic with lots of little subplots including Quidditch, the new Malfoy, Harry and a Swedish girl with blue hair, and Russia. But mostly just Ron and Hermione. It’s not just one of those snog fests either. lol i need some reviews her PL
1. Of Quidditch and Hermione

Summery- A sweet little RW/HG fic with lots of little subplots including Quidditch, the new Malfoy, Harry and a Swedish girl with blue hair, and Russia. But mostly just Ron and Hermione. And it's not just one of those snog fests either. Is this summery to long? Please R&R.

A/N- About reviews, I'm not a very good writer and I'm new at this so please no flames unless it's constructive criticism. Thank you! ****Winks

Disclaimer- Do I own any of these characters? No. Do I wish I owned them? Yeah, I do. Do I own this computer? No. Do I wish I owned this computer? Yeah, I do.

Of Quidditch and Hermione

It was the second week of school and Ron and Ginny were already at each other's throats over Quidditch. They needed replacement Beaters, Chasers, and a new Captain. Harry had resigned last year. He was good at catching the Snitch and that was about it. But unfortunately for him, since he was the last captain he had the "great honor" of choosing the next one.

"It should be me! I've been on the team longer! I'm older! No one's going to listen to a wench like her if she's younger than everyone!" hollered Ron, who was standing so close to Ginny that he could count her freckles. That is, if he could count that high.

"That's of course assuming that I am younger than everyone and even if I am, the only people who won't listen to me would be the gits like you! And I won't have gits on my team!" she yelled back, causing his flaming red hair to fly back.

"Yeah that's right, you'd probably only pick your current boyfriends wouldn't you? But then we'd have all gits!"

"What?" she shouted, "That didn't even make any sense Ron!"

"All I know is, _I_ would choose how much bloody talent they've got!"

"And what would I choose on, hair color?"

"I certainly wouldn't put it past you!"

It went on like that but Harry wasn't listening. He had his head in his hands wishing he didn't have to decide. Ginny would make an excellent captain, but he couldn't do that to Ron. He was the one who had dreamed about this his whole life. Plus he was his best mate, and best mates don't do things like that to each other. But Ron was rubbish. He would make a horrible captain. Plus he was Head Boy; he didn't exactly have extra time to make up plays.

He looked up and realized that if he didn't do something soon they would kill each other. So he cleared his throat and hoped he would find something intelligent to say before he had to speak. But it was too late. They looked up and he was still at a loss for words.

"Um...er...I think it is in the best interest for the team, and by team I mean the three of us, if we, er try not to fight and um...well...kill each other." It was definitely not going well and before he could stop himself he spouted out the first thought that came to his mind. "How 'bout if we all choose the team, and then from the people we've chosen we hold a vote and whoever wins the vote is, well, the captain." This way he knew Ginny would get picked, but he wouldn't be blamed.

But they just stared. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it and closed it. Ginny narrowed her eyes and cocked her head. Harry saw in her eyes that his plan to make her captain dawned on her.

"Oh," she said quietly, a small smile played across her face as she walked off the field and into the castle.

Harry and Ron were left alone in the dimming twilight.

"Rubbish that one. If she thinks she stands a chance at getting the position. But Harry, why didn't you just pick me?"

That was Ron for you, totally oblivious to everything. "Um, well because this way it will be a lot more fair, and I won't have to risk hurting anyone's feelings," Harry answered awkwardly.

"You mean Ginny's feelings," he said suspiciously, looking at Harry sideways.

"Right. So, see you up at the common room?"

"You bet," he said excitedly, and he ran off toward the castle. Harry couldn't help catching a firefly. He smiled as he let it go, thinking fondly of Quidditch.

On the way up to the common room, Ron met up with Hermione.

"Hermione! Hermione wait!" He called.

She turned around and smiled. She had a nice smile. It wasn't movie star beautiful, but it was far from homely.

"Hey Ron!"

"Hi," he said, out of breath and panting.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing much," he said in mock casualty, "you're only looking at the future Gryffindor Quidditch captain!" he said proudly.

Her smile dimmed. She had also spoken to Ginny on the way up, and knew that it was highly unlikely that Ron would get voted in. He wasn't exactly a star player. But she had to play along. "Oh that's wonderful! Really it is. So um, any plans for the new team?"

"Nope," he said dreamily. He was staring into space, probably dreaming about being captain.

There was a long pause and Hermione, sensing awkwardness, was compelled to start up the conversation again.

"So, Hogsmeade is this weekend eh?"

"What?" he said abruptly. "Oh yes Hogsmeade. Right." He was dying to ask her to go, but the words wouldn't come out. That's how it always was with her. He was too afraid of rejection to even ask.

But it's not like she was particularly bold either. She had been wanting to ask him for quite some time but was too shy. Tonight was different though. She felt daring, and exhilarated for some reason. "Do you, wanna go? With... me?" Her voice was sounded meek and quiet and she immediately averted her eyes.

He stared at her. He wanted desperately to say yes but no words came out.

She had nice hair, he noticed. It had been tame for a while now, since last year. It was still curly, but it was soft and a nice shade of brown. Her eyes were pretty too. Not hidden beneath three tons of make-up like most other girls, or Ginny's. She didn't have time to apply make-up, and she never really desired to. It was a good thing, too. She had a pretty all right face. He hadn't realized how much time he had spent examining her until she looked up and met his gaze.

He wanted to go with her so badly that he didn't think just a simple yes would cover it, but what was he supposed to say, super yes?

"Of course I will, I mean yeah, I mean...I dunno but yes. Yes I will go with you." That pretty much covered it, he thought.

She smiled so big he swore he saw the corners of her mouth graze her perfect little ears. Now she had perfect little ears? Anyway she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

When she was completely out of ear and eye shot he through his fist into the air and yelled, "All _right!_" His perfect day just got better.


	2. Of School Rounds and Neville

Of School Rounds and Neville 

Ron ran so fast up the stairs and to the common room that he hadn't realized the people he wanted to talk to were all sitting on or around the couch. As he ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory he did a double take and stumbled back over to the couch where Dean, Seamus, and Neville all sat.

Ron let himself fall onto the couch and pant until his breathing was regulated. At that point he realized that the boys had stopped all activity and stared at him.

"Well?" said Dean, looking both impatient and eager.

"One second," said Ron, still slightly out of breath, "let me bask in my glory a little more."

10 seconds later he began the tale of his marvelous day. The others listened with rapt attention.

"It started on the Quidditch field all right? You follow me? Harry was going to decide who the new captain would be, me or Ginny. And of course you all know who it would be," he said, pointing at himself and winking. At this remark the others exchanged looks of nervousness but allowed him to continue. "Yeah, but ol' Harry, good guy that he is didn't want to hurt Ginny's feelings so he said, 'After we've chosen a new team they will vote for team captain' and that's when I realized it was me. Then when-"

"I dunno you shouldn't underestimate Ginny," Seamus butted in. He was the one dating Ginny this week.

Ron ignored the comment completely. Nothing was going to ruin his day. "-I was coming back to the common room I met up with Hermione and," he looked around to make sure she wasn't in earshot, "and she asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her!" He looked around and watched all the expressions change from mildly interested to devoting their complete and total attention. Well, except for Neville, who was biting his lip and looking over at Padma, Parvati, and Lavender.

"I'm sorry Ron, I've got some, er business to take care of. Congratulations with Hermione and all." He exited the common room.

"Been acting a bit skittish all night, that one," Dean stated, looking mischievous. "But back to Hermione, that's really great. I mean, you've been after her forever!"

"Yeah. You too are really polar opposites but damn you make a good couple!" Seamus put in excitedly.

"You might wanna keep this from Harry for a while though," Dean said darkly. "He might not take it so well mate."

"What are you talking about? Harry doesn't fancy her!" Ron said, a bit too defensively to be completely convincing.

"No, he doesn't," Seamus put in, "but that's not the point. Point is mate, what is he gonna do at Hogsmeade? And when you come back and he sees you two love birds holding hands will he feel uncomfortable? Will it be awkward between you three? He might feel unwanted and alone."

Dean and Ron stared at him.

"Damn mate when did you become the relationship expert? 'Spout as queer as it comes eh Ron?" Dean said laughing hysterically.

"Yeah really. But that's all rubbish. It won't be like that. Everything will be normal. Harry will be happy for me. See, here he comes now. Hey! Hey Harry over here!" Ron waved his arms and watched Harry wade his way through the crowded common room.

Dean was upside down on the couch and still laughing uncontrollably when he got there.

"Who set Dean off?" Harry asked smiling widely.

"I think he set himself off," Ron said shrugging.

"Naw it was Seamus and his _queer_ ways! Ahahahahahah!" said the boy who had by now fallen completely off the couch.

"It wasn't really that funny you know, so you can get up now," Ron said in a slightly irritable tone. He was thinking about what Seamus had said. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He'd have to keep it a secret if he wanted the friendship to last. But what in bloody hell was he going to do with Hermione at Hogsmeade?

As if to answer his thought Harry said casually, "You going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Um, the thought had, er, crossed my mind," he answered awkwardly.

"Oh. Well I don't think I will. Snape's got us swamped with homework. It is completely insane and should be illegal how much homework he gave us. Hermione's not taking N.E.W.T. potions either so I've got to do it on my own." He paused and grunted. "Snape's a real bastard you know."

"Is he really?" Ron inquired sarcastically.

Harry gave a wry smile to acknowledge the joke, but didn't laugh. "I seriously don't know if I still even want to be an Auror if I have to take N.E.W.T. level potions to be one," he said darkly, gazing into the fire.

"Well it's too late now mate." There was a long silence and finally Ron got up and announced that it was time for him and Hermione to make their Head Boy and Girl rounds around the castle. He didn't have to look hard to find her either, because as soon as he stepped away from the couch she was hawking him.

"Come on Ron! We're going to be late!" She said naggingly.

"Oh come off it, it's not like anything ever goes wrong," he said scowling, even though he knew she was right. It was five after ten.

So they set out into the halls in search of things going awry.

Ron broke the silence suddenly, "So how're classes?"

"Oh they're all right. It's certainly not a 3rd year." He chuckled. That was the running joke. If you had a bustling or over exciting year it was a 3rd year.

"Yeah same here. I hate Professor Binns. I know I say that all the time and I never thought I could hate him anymore, but damn this year he's horrible."

"How would you know? Half the time you're asleep!"

"And the other half I'm awake and I know that he's horrible!"

She rolled her eyes and that was the end of the conversation. A long silence followed.

They were pretty much just roaming around the castle at night, which is what the Golden Trio does best anyway, so the job was easy. Thanks to the Marauders Map, they knew all the secret passageways and trap doors in every part of the school, but when they searched them they found nobody. Perhaps, still, nobody else knew the secrets of Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail.

But as they came nearer to a small broom closet, they heard noises. Soft moans, and muffled giggles. Then rustling.

"Ron! Do you hear that?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, where's it coming from?"

"I-I dunno. It sounds like from one of the closets over there," she said uneasily. A long, audible moan came from the 3rd one and she looked up at Ron, her eyes nervous. He looked down at her but was no support, he was nervous too.

"All right there's definitely something in the 3rd one. Maybe a hurt animal or something, so on the count of three we open it all right?"

Hermione nodded and he began to count. "One...Two...Three!" And he wrenched open the door with a giant heave.

Brave as they were, nothing could have prepared them for this.

Parvati screamed, and Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"Holy oh my God! What in bloody hell!?" he shouted, completely flabbergasted by this unholy sight.

"He seduced me!" Parvati shrieked unconvincingly, and pointing at her snog partner, Neville.

"What?!?" Hermione said incredulously. "Neville couldn't seduce a rock!" At this Ron got a sick image...

_Neville and a rock were sitting in a field, with Neville rubbing the back of the rock. _

"_Hey baby," he said in a deep voice, "Wanna come home with me tonight?"_

_Rock moves away_

He shivered as he was brought back to reality by Parvati's shrill voice.

"He lured me here! He told me that, uh, if I came he would give me ten galleons!" She was still making up excuses.

"Give it up woman! You are out past curfew, in a broom closet, snogging Neville Longbottom!" This was difficult for Ron to say between all his fits of laughter.

"Ron!" Hermione finally said, and smacked him on the shoulder. She continued, "This is very disappointing. I had," she smiled, "expected better, more, shall we say, appropriate behavior. You both will receive a detention and five points will be taken from each of your houses."

Neville sighed. "Great, so long as you don't tell my Gram. She'll send me a howler I won't soon forget."

"Hermione are you mental? They're in _our_ house! Why would you take points away from our own house?" Ron said angrily.

"Because they deserve it." She answered shortly.

"But we don't! Can't we just give them two detentions or something?"

"No."

"Oh come on don't I have any say in this whatsoever? I'm Head Boy you know."

She sighed and looked at the guilty couple in the closet. "All right, two detentions for both of you. Now get up, and we will escort you back to the common room."

_Noble man, that Ron._ Hermione thought at the reached the portrait hole.

_Very intimidating, that Hermione. Very fortunate she likes me isn't it? _Ron thought as he made his way through the portrait.

When he got to the boys dormitory he woke up Harry. He told him about Neville and Parvati and his sick image. Harry said he didn't need Ron to tell him about the image, he got the same one. And then Ron thought real hard. He decided he didn't care what Seamus said, he was going to tell Harry about Hermione.


	3. Quidditch Tryouts and the Malfoy

The Quidditch Tryouts and the Malfoy 

Three days after Neville and Parvati were caught, the school and its entirety knew about it. Occasionally even the teachers would make some comment like, "Now this assignment won't exactly be a night in the broom closet but..." and so on and so forth.

After a trying day, Ginny, Harry, and Ron set out to the Quidditch fields where tryouts were being held. First it was chasers, they needed two and seven people showed up.

"All right," Harry said trying his best to sound important. "First person step forward and give me your name and year."

A tall, lanky boy stepped forward. His brown hair was scruffy and in his face, completely concealing his eyes. "Fox Gray. 6th year." He said, his voice cracking. It sounded as if he hadn't used in months.

"Before we go any further Gray, your hair needs to be taken care of. It needs to be cut, or just out of your face at least."

Fox took out his wand, muttered an incantation and the hair was instantly parted, revealing dark, protruding eyes.

Harry sighed. "Right. Lets see what you can do. Ron you play keeper."

Fox mounted his broom and Harry noted that it was a Nimbus two thousand and one. A highly impressive broom. They sped up and Harry noted again, that he was an excellent flyer. His turns were smooth, his acceleration was nice, and his stopping was on the dot. He had done this before. Ron threw him the Quaffle, and five seconds after it left his hands, Fox had caught it and thrust it in the left goal post. Everyone was very taken aback by this.

"Beginners luck," Ron said shortly as he through him the Quaffle. In no less time, he had succeeded in scoring again.

Harry smiled, but then had Ginny play keeper. This upset Ron very much, and he was still brooding about it when he touched ground.

Fox scored three times on Ginny, and once on him before he realized this boy had talent. Ron was feeling much better by the way, knowing that he wasn't the only one who couldn't stop Fox.

"Gray! Things are looking good for you, you may return to the castle. Results will be posted tomorrow." Harry called after him. But the lanky boy just put up his hand to show he understood.

"Odd ball, that one." Ron said thoughtfully.

"You're telling me. He's in every single one of my classes and I've never heard him say a word." Ginny added disgust clearly audible in her voice. She thought for a moment and then took it back. "Oh wait that's not true. He asked me to Hogsmeade a few years back. That was the first time I realized he existed. I said no though, he was really gawky and weird looking."

"Oh real deep Ginny. Maybe that's why he doesn't talk, cause the only person he ever talked to is you and you're a real bit-."

"Ron!" Harry said, cutting him off before he could start something. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't talk it matters that he's a damn good player. Now both of you shut up! Next person."

A tall dark haired girl stepped forward, a glint of defiance visible in her eye. She announced herself haughtily as if she wasn't a hopeful but a shoo-in "Tamara Wrightly. 5th year."

"Er- righto. Ron you play keeper again. Ready?"

Tamara narrowed her eyes. "Does it look like I'm not?"

"Er- no. Lets go."

Tamara did have the right to be haughty. She was incredible, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all played keeper, and she still scored. Why hadn't she shown up last year when they really needed a good chaser? Anyway needless to say she made the team. The next three hopefuls totally bombed, and the fourth one was so nervous she burst into tears and Harry wasted precious sunlight trying to get her to calm down.

By the time the last one came up Harry was so agitated he didn't even concentrate on watching. It didn't matter though; she wasn't nearly as good as Fox or Tamara. The decision was made. Harry prayed it would be this easy to choose the beaters.

Not as many people showed up for that. Only three. The first was a skinny little blonde girl whose tall hair was big and blonde enough to give Pam Anderson a run for her money. Her makeup was extravagant too, making her look like an undersized Barbie doll what with her pink robes and red nails.

The second was a tall girl in Harry's year that he'd only seen around once. Her hair was down to her ears, and cut in a choppy short of edgy way. But that wasn't the weird thing about it though; the weird thing was that it was navy blue, almost black. She had stylish black-rimmed glasses and zero makeup. She was pretty though. Her robes were in tatters but she didn't seem to mind. Barbie however, was looking at her with utmost disgust.

And the third was Colin Creevey.

Harry was disappointed by the people that showed up; they were certainly not very impressive. But he needed a team and this was his only option. "All right," he sighed, "first up?"

Barbie Doll stepped forward. Her voice was giggly and high pitched. Sooo annoying. "Tee hee," she said giddily as she flipped her platinum hair, "that's me! I'm Candi Malfoy! Yeah, Draco's like my 3rd cousin or something. Heh anyway, I'm in like, my second year but don't I look old enough to be in my like, fifth?"

Harry was thunderstruck. As he looked around so was everybody else. Even the tall dark haired girl looked disgusted. Nobody said anything, they didn't no what to say.

Um...Hello? I'm like totally still standing here are you gonna test me or not?" She said looking impatient.

"Uh...yeah sure. Er- hop on," Harry said shakily throwing her a Comet 62.

She wrinkled up her perfect little face in complete and utter disgust. "Eww gross! Seriously lemme get my own._ Accio Broom!_" A broom soon came hurling out of the Gryffindor tower and into her hand. "I _only_ ride my broom."

"Harry," Ron said. "She's got a Nimbus two thousand and one! How'd you reckon she got it??"

"Probably the same way her cousin got one. Rich parents," Harry said grudgingly. There wasn't really a point in letting her tryout. He would not have a Malfoy on his team. But all the same, he thought he should be fair so they mounted their brooms.

They were off, but Malfoy-Barbie hadn't gone to the goal posts. She sped up and disappeared into the twilight. Seconds later she came down, shivering but smiling.

"Sorry Harry," she said sweetly, "but I just had to do that."

Right, Harry thought, just what we need, a show off. But Candi proved to be an experienced flyer, and all her movements were smooth and fluent. As she sped away into the middle of the field to await the bludgers, Ron moved closer to Harry.

"Its absolutely rubbish! She'll never make the team! Plus she's a Malfoy! How could a Malfoy possibly be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? How could a Malfoy even get into Gryffindor?"

"I dunno. Not like it makes any more sense to me than you. Release a bludger Ginny," Harry replied shortly.

Ginny did as she was told, and no sooner had she released the bludger, had it come hurtling at her at three times the speed. Everyone on the field stopped dead. They hadn't expected such a fragile looking girl to do _that_.

Ron was the first to speak. "How in... What in... How the bloody hell did she do that?" His lips hardly moved as he said this.

"Ginny," Harry said nervously, "throw another one and tell her to aim for the left goal post. If she gets it in, I don't give a damn what her name is she's on the team."

"Righto. Hey Barbie!" She called.

"Um...it's definitely Candi, Ginerva," she replied testily.

"Yeah and it's definitely Ginny, aim for the left goal post!"

"What?"

"Aim for the left goal post! Do I have to spell it?" With that she lifted her arm and threw a fastball. This time it didn't return to her, soared through the left goal post.

Three mouths dropped open unchecked.

"Hey! It went in! Heh hee! There's six years of softball for ya," she laughed hysterically and dismounted her broom. The other three followed suit.

"Malfoy wait," Harry called.

"Yeeeehssss?" She asked sweetly, turning toward Harry.

"Your in."

"Oh! Well what a surprise. I'm glad I get to play with such," she glanced at Ron, "honorable players." With that she headed back to the castle.

"Um...yeah. So whose next?" Ron asked brightly.

The dark haired girl looked at a terrified Colin Creevey.

"Uh...um...erm... I don't- I don't know I mean... erm... I'm just gonna head in I don't really er... want to join...that much. Bye." He bolted away from the field and arrived at the castle in record time.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Forget what I said about Fox what's-his-face."

"Well seeing as you're the only one left I guess you're our newest beater," Harry remarked uneasily.

"Guess so. For the record, Natalie Combs. 7th year. Believe your in my potions class," she replied, a Swedish accent heavy in her words.


	4. Madam Puddifoots for Coffee and Scones

Madam Puddifoots for Coffee and Scones 

Quidditch tryouts had gone well, but the rest of the week seemed to drag on for Ron and Hermione and when Sunday finally came, when it was finally the Hogsmeade trip, Ron had never felt worse. He was so nervous that his stomach did a back flip every time he caught a glimpse of her, and he was still trying desperately to decide what to wear.

"Harry, is this acceptable?"

"Sure."

"But would it go with these pants do you reckon?"

"Sure."

"Or should I wear a sweater? It might be chilly and I don't have any decent jackets."

"Sure."

"Harry, you haven't looked up from your magazine in ten minutes; I get the feeling you're not even paying attention!"

"Look, Ron. This is Hermione we're talking about. She couldn't possible care any less what sweater you wear! Personally I'd be more worried about what to say than what to wear."

Ron had never thought about it. He had guessed he would talk about the same things he always did. But this was a date and things were always different on dates. Now what to wear was the least of his worries.

It was now quarter to twelve and he had decided on a maroon sweater and some pressed khakis. He walked down the stairs and saw Hermione chatting casually with Lavender. When she noticed him she smiled. He smiled back. She looked nice, not that she did anything extra though. Her ringlet curls bounced beside her face as she walked over to him.

"Don't you look stunning?" she said in a would-be casual voice.

"I should hope so I spent an hour on this!" They both laughed and before they boarded the train she grabbed his hand.

"So how were tryouts?" she asked casually.

"Actually, pretty good. We found some pretty fair Chasers, and you'll never believe who we got as one of the Beaters."

"Who?"

"A second year girl by the name of Candi _Malfoy_."

He watched as her mouth fell open. "Are you mad?" she remarked.

"No, but I think the Sorting Hat is. Who would put a Malfoy in Gryffindor? But anyway she's really, really good. At first I thought, this has got to be a joke because this girl is the most dolled up little supermodel, I swear. She looked like if a Bludger hit her she'd snap in two. But she certainly proved me wrong. She hit a Bludger through one of the goal posts! Can you believe that?"

"Wow. 'Spose she's no beginner. But who was the other Beater?"

"Not real sure. Some Natalie Combs, but only by default-- Colin Creevey wimped out."

Hermione stifled a laugh. "Colin Creevey? A Beater?"

"Yeah. So we really don't know too much 'bout this Combs girl. We never saw her fly. But I hear from Dean she's got a Firebolt so she can't be too bad."

"Yeah I've spoken to her a few times. The Swedish one right? Who got transferred from Durmstrang a few years back? She's really smart you know."

"Is she...?" Ron said sounding none too interested. This was going far better than he expected. He could speak freely to her, and when she wasn't looking at him he could stare at her.

They arrived at Hogsmeade before they could pick another topic to talk about, and stepped out onto the cobblestone. Hermione gasped as she took hold of Ron's hand again.

"I haven't been here in the fall in years! I've forgotten how beautiful it is!" She was gazing around and he could see the genuine sparkle of joy in her eyes.

"Yes, yes it is very pretty out here. Where do you wanna go?"

"Oh I dunno, lets just walk around for a while."

So they strolled around the streets looking through windows and kicking up leaves. They talked about the weather and they talked about Honeydukes and the best candies there are and they really just talked about everything. After about an hour, Ron changed the subject abruptly to food.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to go get a coffee or something?"

"Oh, sure. Where should we go?"

"I dunno. Anywhere warm really."

How 'bout Madam Puddifoots? I hear they have wonderful scones there."

So they set out in search of Madam Puddifoots. As Ron went to open the door he reluctantly let go of her hand and stepped in after her. As soon as he did however, he regretted it.

Couples everywhere were either snogging or at least kissing and it made him feel extremely uncomfortable. Did she expect him to do the same?

They sat down at a table and ordered coffee and scones.

Ron began to play with his knives and forks in an attempt to ignore the surrounding couples. Hermione was nervously twiddling her thumbs and looking at her feet. She knew they shouldn't have come here.

When the food and drink came they were both grateful to have a distraction.

"Thank you," Ron said as he searched his pocket for galleons.

"Ron you don't have to pay I'd rather-"

"No. The gentleman always pays for the lady."

She looked at him in an unsettling way, but he gave her a wink for reassurance.

They sipped their coffee and ate their scones in silence. The awkwardness was getting unbearable when Hermione finally spoke up.

"Look, Ron. I know you're uncomfortable in here-- I am too. I'm regretting coming in here in fact, but I really don't expect you to...you know." She nodded at the other couples in the diner.

He could've kissed her at that moment but instead he just grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Let's go," he said smiling, and she smiled back.

They had almost cleared the room when an arrogant voice called after them.

"Oh look! Isn't that sweet! Weasel and Granger are holding hands!"

The two looked around and saw a boy looking slightly disheveled with lipstick all over his face and neck. Pansy Parkinson was perched on his lap.

"Look Malfoy I really don't want to start anything today so why don't you just go back to sucking on your pig-faced girlfriend."

"I think I will Weasel. But I advise you not to do the same. Swap spit with Granger and you'll end up with dirty spit." He said this with a smirk and then turned back to Pansy.

Ron took out his wand and moved closer to Malfoy but Hermione stopped him.

"No Ron, please! He's really not worth it! I know he's a git, but he insulted me, not you, and I can take care of myself." He stepped away and saw her eyes were a little too shiny to be natural. There were tears growing up there, but she wiped them away and pretended not to be offended by his Mudblood remark. They stepped outside the diner and Hermione put herself up against him. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "But he is such an ass!"

"Ron!"

"Sorry. But how can he say things like that? Even if you say it doesn't offend you, it offends me."

"That's no reason to pull out your wand and threaten him! That's how you lose your badge, you know."

"Yeah well, well he deserves it! He's an ass and he needs to be kicked."

"Not funny. But his father's in Azkaban and I think that's enough punishment for him-"

"No Hermione it's not! If you haven't noticed, he hasn't exactly mellowed out since then in fact he's gotten worse!"

"Yes! He has and that's because he no longer has a father!"

"I doubt he ever was all that close to his dad."

"Still."

"Ugh, why are you sticking up for a Malfoy? He called you a, a Mud- he called you a horrible name. Horrible."

"I know Ron! I'm not deaf! Can we please drop this ruddy subject and move on?"

"Fine." But she could see he was still angry.

They walked along the cobblestones in silence, and soon the grey clouds let rain begin to fall. In sheets.

"Hermione, in here," Ron said urgently into her ear. He was pointing to Honeydukes.

The store was packed with eager third years looking around in awe of all the sweets.

"Heh heh. I remember when we first came in here," Hermione reminisced happily.

"Yeah you wouldn't buy anything 'cause you were worried you'd get a cavity and disappoint your parents," Ron added laughing.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is. Don't try to deny it."

She threw him a look of daggers and Ron decided to change the subject.

"So...do you want anything?"

"Not really. I'm just kind of looking around..."

"Well I think I'll get an everlasting jaw breaker. I haven't had one in a good year or so."

They waited in the line of seventeen billion little third years for a long time before they reached the counter.

"One bag of everlasting jawbreakers please." Ron requested in an oh-so-polite way.

"Seven sickles please," said the old witch behind the counter. But before he could get the silver Hermione had placed seven sickles on the counter.

The old witch smiled as she handed him the bag. "Thank you and have a nice day."

"Why did you do that?" he asked as the rain soaked into their skin.

"Do what?"

"Pay."

"Oh. Well I just thought that since you bought the meal I'd buy the candy. We're equals in this relationship. I don't believe in the man buying and paying for everything."

Ron laughed dryly. "Well that's good 'cause if you did I'd have to get a job or something. My funding is limited as you know."

When they got back on the train they were wetter than if they'd fallen into a lake. If that were possible anyway.

He took hold of her hand and held it until they reached Hogwarts.

"Well that was fun," she commented brightly as the reentered the castle.

"Yeah I'd like to do it again sometime before the weather gets bad-- oh wait-- it already is," he said in a very Eric Foreman sort of way.

She laughed. "We'll have to do it again before the rain turns to snow, how bout that?"

"Yeah that sounds good. But I don't think the next trip is until mid November."

"We don't have to do it in Hogsmeade. We could have like a picnic lunch in the courtyard or something."

"A picnic lunch?" Ron repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Yes a picnic lunch!" she snapped. "It'll be fun."

"I'm so sure. So...maybe we could have our "picnic lunch" same time next week?"

"I'm serious!" she said irritably.

"So am I!"

"All right then, same time next week it is." She smiled at him one last time and headed up the stairs.

_Oh yeah,_ he thought_, score two for Ron. _And he launched his fist into the air.


	5. Natalie, Harry, and Periwinks

Natalie, Harry, and Periwinks 

(Short chapter, I know)

Ron had been searching up and down the Gryffindor tower looking for Harry, and all the time he had been in the library with Natalie working on Potions homework. Ever since she had showed up for tryouts he had been extremely interested in her. Parvati told him that she was an orphan too, so that's one thing they had in common. Quidditch was two, and they both wanted to be an Auror so that was three. She was very good in Potions and just about everything else, and somehow she managed to stay on Snape's good side.

Harry needed all the help he could possibly get in Potions, so she agreed to help him with the Periwinks essay.

"No, no, no Harry. If the Potion goes well it turns aqua. It's_ bad_ if it turns periwinkle," she said laughing.

"Sorry." Harry was not so amused by this mistake. Why would you name a potion Periwinks if it wasn't supposed to be periwinkle?!

"And it has to chill down before you drink it, not chili down," she commented off handedly.

"What? Oh..." He mumbled, realizing his mistake and erasing furiously. This reminded him of the time he wrote that one of Jupiter's moons was inhabited by mice, not ice. "Where's your essay?" He asked

"Finished it," she said not looking up from her magazine and handing him a very long piece of parchment. It was covered in spidery, blue handwriting.

Harry looked over it. It was very well done. He glanced back over to his own paper, his own bunched up handwriting filled up only a quarter of the very long parchment. He groaned loudly.

"Tedious work. But if you really want to pass you'll do it."

"I know I know. How long does it stay in the moonlight?" He asked exasperated.

She sighed, equally exasperated. "You only put it out on the full moon of the first month and the full moon of the second month."

"And then you add the noodles?"

"What?" She asked, finally looking up from her magazine.

"Just kidding. Then you add the unicorn hair, and wait for it to dissolve?"

"Right."

"Kay. So, moving on. Periwinks and its uses. Periwinks...and...its uses. What are the uses?"

Natalie glared at him over the top of her glasses. He waited for a response but she just glared. So he thought and thought and racked his brains for the answer.

"I know if delivered at the right time it can cure vampires, but there was something else..."

"Yes there was," she confirmed.

He thought again. "Oh yes! It also sobers you up!"

"Amazing how long that took..."

"Well maybe if they weren't such random uses I would've gotten it quicker!"

She laughed. "Maybe..."

So Harry took a good long time writing about Periwinks and it uses. When he finally finished he smiled triumphantly and announced it.

"Done!"

"Let me see," she demanded holding out her hand.

He watched as her dark blue eyes scanned the paper, and her long fingers corrected petty mistakes. At length she gave him a thumbs-up. "Very good."

"So our we done here?" He asked, taking in a long deep breath.

"I should think so. To the common room?"

"To the common room," he agreed. "I bet some people are back from Hogsmeade."


	6. Sleepy Classes and Patronus Charms

Sleepy Classes and Patronus Charms 

That night Harry and Ron exchanged stories about their day, and laughter was shared. When Monday morning came, no one was quite prepared.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed off sleepily to their early Defense Against the Dark Arts class, one of the few classes they all still shared. The halls were dark still, and they only passed several other students. Most N.E.W.T. classes were held in the early hours before most students were even awake.

Ron rubbed his eyes and yawned hugely of course causing a chain reaction with Harry and Hermione. "I most certainly do not like these early morning classes," he moaned.

"Of course not. But we get out earlier. That's a plus," Hermione put in hopefully, not looking quite as tired as the other two.

"Not enough big to mull minuses over," Harry commented incoherent with sleepiness.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

"Not enough- never mind," he started but broke off.

"Oh please Harry it is _not_ that early. Ron and I can at least carry on a decent conversation. Right Ron?" She looked over and realized he wasn't there. "Ron? Ron?"

"There," Harry muttered pointing to a sleeping object in the middle of the hallway.

"You must be joking. First of all it's not really all that early, and secondly how can you just fall down onto the cold ground and not wake up? I mean unless he's dead which I highly doubt, then-"

Harry held up his hand for silence and pulled out his wand, a huge grin on his face. "This should wake him up. _Aquanosisite,_" he whispered. Gallons of icy water flew out of his wand and onto the sleeping Weasley. He woke with a start and screamed so loud the torches flickered.

"Get it off me! Get it of me!" he yelled, suddenly sprinting around the hallway thinking that would help him dry off and warm up.

Harry was rolling around the floor, practically having a seizure from laughing so hard, and Hermione looked like she was actually stifling a laugh. But she got a hold of herself and took out her own wand.

"_Furetto_," she muttered. Ron dried off instantly but for some reason kept running around screaming. Harry found this all even funnier and burst into another fit of laughter. Hermione through him a reproachful look.

"Ron! Ron stop you're dry! Ron! You can stop running now!" It didn't work so she walked over to him and grabbed his hands.

"Ron," she said, "you are not dying. You are OK. Calm down now. Are you calm?"

"I'm calm," he replied breathing heavily.

"You don't sound calm. Are you calm?"

"I'm calm."

"You're calm?"

"I'm calm! Christ Almighty Hermione! What happened?"

She looked over at Harry who was wiping tears from his face. "I have an inkling he could describe it best," she said reproachfully, looking at Harry.

He grabbed his stomach and howled. "Yeah I think so. But maybe you should explain to us how exactly you were walking with us one minute and asleep on the ground ten feet behind us the next?"

"I dunno man. It's like I couldn't stop myself. I closed my eyes and then just let myself fall. I musta been really tired huh?"

"Yeah...well shall we go?" Harry asked, by now fully awake.

"Wait one moment. Explain to me what happened with the water. Where did it come from?"

"Er- we're late," he said quickly helping Ron to his feet. "And the last thing we need is another detention. Especially now that you're," he smirked, "Head Boy."

Ron curled his lip in a very Elvis-like style. "Right."

They headed down the hall quickly. Hermione dropped her shoulders and mustered up some energy to call after them. "That was a rude trick Harry! Harry? Come back! Ron, don't you wanna know what happened?" She sighed and walked alone to class.

The torch-lit classroom was eerily quiet when Ron and Harry entered. Several students had their heads down hoping to catch a bit of shuteye before class started but most had their heads back snoring openly.

They chose seats in the back, but only because there were three in a row and they had to save a seat for Hermione. They chatted quite loudly about random things, annoying fellow students to no end. When Hermione finally entered she threw them both a look that could kill, if she was a basilisk anyway. She moved toward a seat in the front, hoping that they would get a clue and see that she was mad, but when she saw the look of complete and utter horror on Ron's face when he realized she wasn't going to sit next to him, she couldn't do it. She moved toward the back and sat down gracefully, turning her head in the opposite direction of the two disruptive boys.

"Er- Hermione are you mad at us for whatever reason?"

"Yes," she said curtly.

"Um...why?" Ron asked sounding hurt and confused.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. Why was she mad? Because of a harmless joke Harry played and lied about? That was no reason to hold a grudge. She sighed and turned toward them again. Not wanting to admit she didn't have a reason she gave a halfhearted smile of forgiveness.

Professor Antonazzo entered the room with a furious look on his homely face. He threw his arm across the table where the very unfortunate Neville Longbottom sat, sleeping soundly, and knocked the books and parchment all over the floor. Everyone woke with a start and looked around in a frightened manner.

"Argh," he growled loudly, "the hell did I tell ya bout sleepin' in me class? Eh?"

Everybody looked absolutely petrified except the three disruptive kids in the back who had nothing to be ashamed of seeing as how they'd been wide awake the whole time.

"Detention for all of you. "Cept the boys and girl in back who had the common courtesy and respect to wake up as I walked in." The class groaned, all except Neville, who was too frightened to do a thing.

"Moving on, would anyone care to guess what we're learning today?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

Nobody moved.

"No one? Not even you?" he growled, pointing at Dean.

"Don't rightly know what you're planning to teach, so why take the risk?" he answered.

Professor Antonazzo raised his eyebrows. He couldn't think of a snide comment to make so he ignored the answer completely. "Today, we will be working on Patronus Charms," he said, allowing the words to slip off his tongue.

He had expected everyone to cower in fear, but only half the class did. The rest had been in the D.A. and had it down cold.

Professor Antonazzo wrote instructions on the board on how to conjure this charm and the smacked it with his wand.

"This," he commanded, a bit louder than necessary, "is how you create it. Think of a happy thought. A really happy thought. Happiest thought you got in your scummy head..."

But Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't listening, they were all thinking about their beloved. Hermione thought of Ron, and her thoughts kept drifting to the day in Hogsmeade, Ron kept thinking of Hermione who had helped him up this morning. He smiled at the memory, and Harry was thinking of Quidditch. No I'm just kidding he was oddly enough thinking about the Swedish girl, Natalie. He was developing a large crush on her. Every time he tried to concentrate on something his thoughts would drift to her. The way her hair flipped out, the way her eyes were the prettiest, darkest shade of blue, and the way the words rolled off her tongue so perfectly. Every time she spoke it was like poetry. Poetry? What? He didn't even like poetry. He was going completely insane. Fortunately he floated back into reality shortly by the sound of 25 teenagers shouting out Patronus charms.

He could barely see there was so much silver vapor going around the room. A few_ real_ Patronuses were floating around but there was too much vapor to tell whose they were. He looked over at Ron and Hermione who were looking off into space in a dreamy sort of way.

"Hey!" He yelled scaring them back onto Earth. "I think we should start."

They looked at the clock and Hermione screamed. "Class is almost over! I've never day dreamed in class this long! Why didn't either of you gits wake me up?" Her voice was shrill.

"Because woman if you didn't notice we weren't exactly all there either!" Ron shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down it's not that big of a deal. We already know how to produce corporeal Patronuses so we're cool. Just make one real quick so Antonazzo sees we can do it."

They took out their wands and Harry went first. The other two watched his stag canter around the room for a long time before starting on theirs. In fact, all activity seemed to stop as students watched the stag canter back to him and disappear. A few people clapped but most people just looked jealous and glum.

"I've always thought yours was particularly beautiful Harry," Hermione said sincerely. She uttered the incantation and watched her own silver otter float around the room and back to her.

"Your turn Ron."

He grimaced and thought for a while. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ he shouted, watching a thick fog escape from his wand. "Damn. That one never works." He tried a different thought and watched as his fog began to sort of take the shape of...well, something at least.

"Oh come on!" he yelled angrily.

"Ron calm down! Just, just pick another thought," Hermione said soothingly.

He looked at her and thought about the day in Hogsmeade. He lifted his wand and tried one last time. This time his jaw dropped completely unchecked as everyone watched his snowy owl fly around the classroom. When it floated back to him he didn't know what to do.

"That was beautiful Ron!" Hermione said, looking at him happily.

"Really great man," Harry agreed smiling.

"Yeah," he himself said incredulously, "it was wasn't it?"


	7. Quidditch Captain and Malfoy's Mental

Quidditch Captain and Malfoy's Mental 

Yesterday's D.A.D.A. class had gone extremely well, and Ron was still talking about his owl to anyone who'd listen. But today was particularly exciting, seeing as how it was the day the new Quidditch captain was to be elected.

"Ron, you haven't touched your dinner. Something wrong?" Hermione asked, a look of concern painted on her face.

"Erm..."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Quidditch would it?"

"Erm..."

"Honestly, I don't know why you guys get yourselves so worked up about this. I mean, really, it's only a game."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny dropped their forks simultaneously.

"You don't mean that," Harry said, his voice shaking slightly.

Ginny grabbed his hand for support. "Of course not. I mean she wouldn't say something so, so false." But her voice was shaking too.

Hermione seemed to have a difficult time concealing her disgust as she stood up from the table. "You people," she said, "are sick." And with that she left the Great Hall, leaving Ginny, Ron, and Harry to deal with themselves.

"Ron you've got to break it off," Ginny said shortly.

"Break what off? We only went on one date!"

"Good. Don't go on another."

"Ginny I'm not going to stop seeing Hermione just because she doesn't value Quidditch as much as we do! That's sick! Besides, she's one of your best friends. You should be able to find it in your heart to forgive her."

Ginny sighed and turned back to her food.

After dinner they arrived at the Quidditch field in time to see that all the new players were already there.

Candi jumped up and put herself right in front of Ron. She slipped her fingers into his hand.

"Look," she said excitedly. "I've got team spirit!" Ron examined her nails more closely to see that on top of the red base she had painted little gold streamers. "It's the Gryffindor colors, see?"

Ron gave a false smile. "That's very...nice. But-"

Natalie cut him off. "But unfortunately we're not cheerleaders. We're Quidditch players."

Candi threw her a revolted look. "So why don't you get some new robes. After all, like you said, we're Quidditch players. Not paupers."

"All right enough off that. Everyone mount their brooms I want to see how the new team flies together," Harry said, breaking up the fight before it really started.

Everyone did as they were told. This was the part where Harry realized that the Weasley siblings were the only ones on the team with ordinary brooms, because Dean was right. Natalie did have a Firebolt. Barbie- I mean Malfoy didn't like this at all. Her eyes bugged out and her painted lips quivered.

"What are you riding there, honey?" she asked in false sweet voice.

"Oh this? This is only a Firebolt," she smirked. "But I bet you have something much better right?"

Malfoy's face tightened. "I don't know how you got you hands on one of _those_," she said looking disgusted.

Natalie got off her broom and sauntered over to where she was standing. "_I_ saved my pennies since I was 12!_ I_ worked hard to get this broom. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you? I don't know why you're so mad about this, if you snap your fingers Daddy will come running with you brand new pink Firebolt won't he?"

Malfoy looked very taken aback. No one had ever spoken to her like this before. She walked over to Ron and held onto his hands.

"Oh Ronald, I don't think I can play if she's on the team," she said as she conjured up some fake tears.

"Why are you coming to me? Harry's the one who'll help you."

"Oh but Ron! He doesn't understand me like you do!"

"What? I don't understand you!"

Her eyes narrowed. This wasn't going to work, she thought. New plan.

"Look all I'm saying is that you guys need me. I'm the best beater this team's ever had and it's either me or her because I refuse to play with that wench. Besides you don't even know if she can fly!"

Ron glanced over at Harry, horrified by what he was hearing. "Are you mental? Maybe just bi-polar? One minute you're crying and whining and the next you telling us off like you're the hottest thing goin!"

"I'm not?" she asked looking hurt and offended.

Ron wrinkled up his nose, absolutely revolted by this girl's constant mood swings. "This woman," he muttered to Ginny, "is _insane_. Can we just play Quidditch?"

Harry shrugged. "Back on your brooms I guess."

The team mounted their brooms once more.

"Wait!" Malfoy wailed. "How can I play knowing I'm not playing the best I could be?"

"By knowing that the best you could be isn't very much?" Natalie suggested.

Malfoy ignored the comment. "The answer is, I can't play. Not with an outdated broom. I need-"

Harry cut her off. "Its getting dark, Malfoy, and it really doesn't matter," he groaned, regretting putting her on the team.

"Oh no don't worry Harry, her daddy will get right on that broom. It'll be here in the next 4-5 days. In the mean time we can drop the skank," Natalie said seriously, ignoring the dirty look she gave.

"We are not dropping anyone! Malfoy you get your sorry ass on that goddamn broom or we'll cut you from the team. Now let's play some goddamn Quidditch!" Tamara yelled, surprising everyone.

Barbie then did the unexpected. She hopped on her "outdated broom" and flew into the clouds before anyone else could lift a finger.

She smiled down at them laughing hysterically. "Yeah listen to the girl in the really ugly robes from last year's spring line! Lets play some Quidditch!"

Ron jaw dropped. "That girl is _very_ bi-polar. I mean-" he cut himself off and shook his head.

"Maybe she was dropped on her head as a baby. A lot," Ginny said shrugging and pushing off into the air.

Fox released the Bludgers and Snitch, then threw the Quaffle to Ron.

Practice went on as Harry watched how smoothly each individual flyer flew. Particularly Natalie. She really had a knack. Her wind blown hair made her look really, really good. Like Fabio good. Why was he comparing her to the 1990's female obsession male model? Did that last thought even make any sense? No. Neither did his crush on her, and yet...

He snapped out of it, just in time too. He looked down to see that his players had stopped playing in order to watch Natalie and Candi duke it out with Bludgers going so fast they were blurred.

Apparently Candi maliciously aimed a Bludger at Natalie in an attempt to knock her off her broom, but she had knocked it back at four times the speed, and now they were hurling Bludgers at each other as if it were a life and death situation-- which it almost was.

Harry's eyes bugged out. He flew over to Ginny so quickly that when he stopped he almost flipped off the front.

"What in bloody hell is going on here?"

"They're fighting," she said, not looking away from the scene.

"Thank you, Ginny, for stating the blindingly obvious," he said giving her a condescending look.

"They're good beaters," she said sounding impressed.

Harry almost died from the complete lack of care for human life in her voice. "Good beaters? Good beaters?! This isn't about their level of ruddy talent! They're going to kill each other if you don't do something!"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, Ginny, you've got the Quaffle. Throw it in between them and throw the Bludgers off track."

"Are you mad?! It'll bounce off them and come hurtling back at me! You do it." She threw him the ball, and even before she saw him catch it was heading towards Natalie and Malfoy.

His plan worked and the Bludgers went spiraling off somewhere into the starry sky.

The girls were both holding their bats with white knuckles and panting like dogs. Natalie had removed her glasses and Malfoy had pinned her hair up in a messy bun.

The rest of the team flocked over to them like they were celebrities. Not to talk to them, but to hold them apart of course. They had both grabbed their wands and were ready to duel. It took the whole team to finally lower them to the ground and when they did it took the whole team to calm them down.

The girls were sitting on the two chairs Harry had conjured and looking menacingly at each other.

"Ok," Harry said trying to stay calm. "I do not know what you guys have against each other, and I do not care. It has to stop. You must at least meet each other half way. We cannot have another practice like that it was... well, it was horrendous. You are both fine players now act like it." He never once looked Natalie in the eye during this lecture. It felt too weird; it was like lecturing a teacher or something.

He and the angry, bedraggled girl then entered the locker room so they could start the vote for team captain.

Harry flopped down into a chair. He rubbed his brow as he prepared himself for the storm that was coming. Ron was not going to take the results lightly, he could feel it.

The scratching of the quills was driving him mad. He wanted to take each one and just tear them in half. Stop the vote. Not have a captain. But that was preposterous. You had to have a captain. Right?

It seemed to take forever to get all the votes in. When they finally were, he counted them slowly, as if he didn't already know what they would be. But of course, he was right. Ron had lost. It was three to one, Ginny's favor. He wondered who voted for him, but then realized what color the ink was. Pink. He could've sworn he'd seen the psycho Barbie doll wink at him when he looked up.

He cleared his throat nervously, not wanting to announce the winner. "Um..." He looked down at his watch. If he started running now, he could make it to Diagon Alley by next week. But painfully he continued. "The new er- Quidditch Captain is...uh, well actually what is a captain if not but a symbol of the team?" he asked, trying to bide his time.

"Oh get on with it," yelled Tamara.

"Right. Um, congratulations Ginny, you did it." He ruffled his hair uncomfortably before walking out. He couldn't even look at Ron.

A/N- You may have noticed there isn't much Draco in this fic. That's because he's my favorite character and I don't want to risk having him do something not in his personality. Did that make any sense to someone who isn't me?


	8. Confrontations in the Dorm Room and a pi...

Confrontations in the Dorm Room and a Picnic Lunch in the Courtyard 

Back in the locker room, Ron's expression hadn't changed since the beginning of the vote. The team filed out slowly and he was left alone with Malfoy, who was polishing her bat.

He sat there pretending to be adjusting his broom, hoping she wouldn't say anything to him if they didn't make eye contact.

It would've been dangerous to look up. He could feel her eyes watching his every move. He felt like a lab mouse being observed by a scientist on the brink of insanity. Brink?

He heard her stand up to leave, and risked a quick glance at her, intending to immediately avert his eyes, but it was too late. She caught them.

The small girl walked toward the door and before exiting whispered, "I voted for you, Ron."

Great. The only person who thought him worthy of team captain was the psycho Malfoy girl. He smiled to himself thinking, Draco would be proud. He waited until the sound of her spike heels disappeared, then lifted himself off the bench and found his way back up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Dungbomble," he muttered irritably to the fat lady. She didn't bat an eye.

"I said dungbomble!" he shouted.

She sighed, obviously annoyed. "Password's been changed," she said in a bored voice.

"What? When?"

"About an hour ago, and if you don't know it please step aside." She closed her eyes.

"No! You wait, I am Head Boy, see the badge? Now let me in!"

"Ugh. I do not care if you're Headmaster. I cannot admit you if you lack the password, so you might as well set your bags down because you're going nowhere."

Ron yelled out in frustration and grudgingly obliged. He waited and waited, constantly looking ahead to see if anybody was coming. This was madness, he thought. I am Head Boy! Aren't I supposed to be notified when there's a password change? But before he could finish his ranting cacophony, he felt himself slowly nodding off into a dream-filled sleep.

Hermione was sitting next to him in a field. Her hand was gently placed on top of his and she was looking into the sunset. He brushed the hair out of her face, and she turned towards him.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling.

He returned the smile and replied, "Yeah. I couldn't see your eyes."

Hermione giggled. "Oh," she yelped. "A bunny! And it has Harry's head!"

He looked over and saw that there was indeed a bunny, with Harry's head. "Oh my! Ha look at him go!"

The Harry Bunny was hopping away from them in a very frightened manner.

"You scared him off," Hermione yelled angrily.

"No you did! I merely commented on him going away, you're the one who frightened him!" He retorted, angry at her assumption.

"I did not scare him away! How could I scare away a bunny?"

"With all your little yelps it's enough to scare anybody off!"

"I do not yelp!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Sooo undeniably do!"

"I'm denying it now aren't I?"

"Look Hermione, you're a ruddy yelper and you know it! It's not a bad thing! Well, unless you're a Harry Bunny, in which case it is."

"For the last time, I did not scare that bunny away! You did!"

"How could I possibly have scared it away, I didn't say a word!"

Hermione sat silently, not knowing what to say.

"See! I told you I was right."

He was feeling very satisfied until she started to cry, then he just felt bad. He leaned over and pulled her into a strong embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said remorsefully. "You're right I did scare that Harry Bunny away. Please forgive me. Don't be sad."

She looked up at him. "I forgive you," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

He leaned in to kiss her, and she leaned back. He was almost there, he could feel her hot breath in his open mouth, and just when he had leaned in for the final time she ruined it.

"Ron?"

"What?" he asked, very mad now.

"Ron?!"

"What?" He yelled.

"RON!"

God, why was she yelling like this?

"WHAT?"

"What are you doing?"

He awoke with a start and found himself staring into the face of Neville Longbottom.

"Ahh!"

"Sorry. What are you doing out here?"

"I'd like to ask the same question," he said, extremely indignant and groggily glancing at his watch. "It's quarter to ten and I assume you were out with Parvati again?" he said with a large smirk.

Neville squirmed. "Er- actually I was in the library. I've got permission this time. From McGonagall. But what are you doing out here?"

Ron stood up, and stumbled over to the portrait. "Oh I was just... sleeping."

Neville raised his eyebrows. "In the hall?"

Ron looked seriously offended. "Yes, in the hall! Where else?"

"I dunno, maybe your _bed_?"

"Well I, I like it out here ok? You gonna go in or not?" he said, shrugging toward the fat lady.

"You again?" she barked, glaring at Ron. "Have you got the password this time?"

Neville let a small smile form on his lips. "You forgot the password?"

"Er- I never really knew it, actually."

"But you're Head Boy!"

"Yeah I uh...know. So what's the password?"

The dark haired boy made his way over to the picture and grinned triumphantly. "Snugglebucks," he said proudly. The portrait swung open and the two boys stepped inside to an empty common room.

"Well goodnight," Ron said awkwardly.

When he stepped into the dorm room all his rage from Quidditch reentered him. Harry had closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"I know that trick Harry, I've tried it many times on you," he said, rather loudly in fact.

Harry sat up. He knew he was caught.

Neither of the boys knew exactly what to say but they were thinking the same thing.

"Clever trick you know," Ron said, illuminating his wand.

"What was?"

"Holding a vote. So you wouldn't have to reject me yourself."

"I didn't do that so I wouldn't-"

"No. I may be slow but I'm not stupid Harry. I know that's why you did it."

"No Ron that's not even-"

"Please don't deny it. It would make this much easier. Really."

They both sat in silence, glaring at each other in the dim light.

"I just wanna know why you didn't tell me right out," Ron said flatly.

Harry thought for a moment and then replied. "I was trying to spare your feelings I guess."

"Spare my feelings?" he repeated. "Spare my feelings? What, you didn't think I could handle some bad news? Didn't think I was _man_ enough? Thought I'd get mad at you?"

"And I guess I thought right, because you are mad!"

"Only because you lied to me and gave me a little bit of false hope!"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be considerate of you Ron! Next time, I won't!"

"Thank you. That's good."

"No, don't you see? It isn't! It would be completely insane if everyone in the world told the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth all the time! We wouldn't have friends! Don't tell me you've never told a little white lie in your life, because that in itself would be a lie."

Ron stood there, feeling a twinge of guilt for feeling so angry. It wasn't Harry's fault he'd make a bad captain. It wasn't even his own. Still, he couldn't bring himself to apologize, so he just nodded and sort of smiled as he extinguished his wand and went to bed.

The rest of the week was quite uneventful, what with Ron and Harry being friends again. Sunday came quicker than they knew.

The boy's dormitory was dark and a bit too warm for most people's comfort level at 12:00 on that lovely Sunday. It was great however, for the sleeping boys.

Hermione entered and gasped. "Oh it's absolutely stifling in here!" she whispered stepping carefully over the many things strewn on the floor. She made it to Ron's bed and slowly opened the curtains revealing a red headed boy who was lying face down in a pile of his own drool. She stepped back looking quite repulsed as she whispered, "Ron, Ronald Weasley!" Her voice was quiet and soothing, very motherly.

Apparently Ron thought so too, because he replied, "It's Sunday Mum, goddamn. Go bother Percy or something..." He nodded off, unable to complete his thought.

"Ronald," she said again, still softly. "Do you really speak to your mother like that?"

"Huh?" he uttered, looking up. It took him a good while to recognize whom he was staring down.

"Oh it's you Hermione. I'm sorry I thought you were-" He stopped dead, a look of horror filling his face as he registered what was going on. Her smile only widened.

He looked around frantically and hopped out of bed. He was running around the bathroom as she fell on the bed laughing.

"I'm so sorry I forgot! I didn't mean- I mean I just slept late- I've had a lot on my mind and all and I just... I can be ready in 2 minutes if you just give me a sec," he said almost too fast to be understood.

She nodded and left the dorm looking extremely pleased with herself.

She had just stepped off the last stair when he came bolting down after her trying to pull on a cloak and wrap a scarf at the same time. The result: a nasty tumble down the stairs, only to take Hermione down with him.

He groaned. This was not a very good start. "I'm sorry. Again."

"It's alright," she stated, already laughing again. Well, maybe it wasn't so bad; I mean she was laughing right?

He helped her up and flattened his hair.

"Here," she said handing him a picnic basket.

He raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were kidding."

She looked appalled. "Of course I wasn't kidding you git! What else would be do in the courtyard?"

"I dunno, skip some stones, climb some trees, maybe a little flying?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You make me sick, you know? You said a picnic was a great idea! And also, you know I hate flying."

"Well whatever. But are you sure you want to actually take the basket?"

"Yes! That's the point!"

"But what if someone sees, like Malfoy?"

"So what if he does? Why do you care what he thinks?"

"I don't. I just think that a basket is a little er- feminine."

"Is not! It can be manly. In fact men look good with picnic baskets."

"No offense, but what kind of men are you looking at?"

"YOU! Now carry the basket. I'm sick of this conversation."

They found a spot next to the lake and set up the lunch. Hermione had made a large assortment of cold cuts and cookies, and she had prepared a fruit salad.

"Wow Hermione, you really went all out," he said incredulously.

She blushed. "Oh well, I had a lot of help from the house elves. They really are helpful you know. That's why I think S.P.E.W. is so important! It's just cruel how they treat them!"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious! If you only knew how they're treated..."

"I'm sure I would feel very bad if I did," he said taking her hand in one of his, and grabbing a cold cut with the other.

"It's alright. I realize you don't seem to care too much for other creatures," she said teasingly.

They ate lunch and after word he cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand.

"Come on," he said, "lets go find some good skipping stones."

But she just stood there, looking very sheepish.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"It's just that, well, I never really learned how to skip stones."

Ron was very surprised. "But you're the one who grew up around Muggles! You're 'sposed to have to teach me!"

"I know. Do you think you could teach me?"

He smiled. "Of course. Come with me."

They searched the lake for good stones, and then returned to their spot, pockets heavy.

"Now you want to crouch down real low like this," he said, crouching down low, "and hold the rock up by your ear. Then just kind of throw it in. But not with your hand, it's more with you wrist."

She mimicked his movements, but when she threw the rock, it sank to the bottom. She looked up at him, awaiting more instruction.

He chuckled to himself as he moved toward her. "You're holding the rock wrong. See you've got to put your index finger in front, thumb in back."

"What?" she asked, utterly confused.

"Here," he took her hand and moved it into the right position. But when he was done he didn't let go. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Hermione was first to turn away.

"Right. Well let me try again." She tossed the rock into the water with absolutely no grace whatsoever. Of course it didn't skip. She had lost her concentration and was very wooed by Ron, who happened to be laughing at her attempt to skip a stone.

She tried again, several times in fact, before giving up and bewitching the rock to skip all the way across the lake.

He found this beyond funny. "I never tagged you as a quitter Hermione," he said, guffawing loudly. She shot him a murderous look and he instantly shut up.

"Sorry, I just...found that funny."

"Yeah. Well I don't know about you but I feel like going in. It's quite chilly out here, and I sort of feel guilty about leaving Harry in the castle alone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So...shall we go?"

She held out her elbow, and they stumbled back, laughing at something constantly, elbows entwined.

"Thank you," she said before they entered the castle.

"For what?"

"For giving me a nice day out, and for trying to teach me how to skip a rock."

"Yeah. I know not many people would attempt to teach Hermione Granger how to do something. I also don't know many things Hermione Granger doesn't know how to do. I mean seriously, how in bloody hell did you bewitch a rock to skip? That might take more effort than doing it manually."

She blushed deeply. "Well you know..."

They walked through the door and were both temporarily blinded from the lack of light.

"So... maybe we could do it again some time?"

"The rocks yes, the picnic no," Ron said shortly.

Hermione laughed, taking Ron by surprise. She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and they walked to the Gryffindor tower hand in hand.

A/N- Wow long chapter lol.


	9. Kissing Malfoy

Kissing Malfoy 

When Ron and Hermione entered the common room, they went their separate ways. Ron went to Harry, Seamus, and Dean, and Hermione went to the girls' dormitory.

Ron plopped down next to the couch smiling wildly.

"So?" Dean asked eagerly.

Ron smirked. "So there's nothing to tell. It was just a day in the courtyard."

"You mean a picnic in the courtyard," Harry said sparking a bit of laughter from the group.

"Shut up man. It was fun," he replied defensively.

Harry put on a mock-insulted face. "Oh I'll bet! You really put me in my place, Ron."

"Yeah Harry, you better stop insulting his picnic, or he might chuck a wharf at you," Dean said, laughing.

"What? Dean mate, that didn't even make sense," Harry said giving him a funny look.

"It was funny all the same," Seamus chortled.

"Yeah well...if you guys don't wanna hear about the kiss then..." Ron started, grinning broadly. This certainly changed the moods of his friends.

"No wait dude!"

"Seriously!"

"Yeah we'll stop!"

"Ok. Well it happened right before we went in. I said something tremendously witty and romantic as I planted a rose between her teeth-"

"Wait a minute," Seamus interrupted. "You? Witty? Romantic? And where did the rose come from? I don't think you're telling us the whole story."

"Yeah man, don't lie. Tell the truth," Harry said, prodding his shoulder.

Ron sighed. "All right. So there was no rose, and nothing romantic, but it was witty

and-"

He was receiving very hard stares.

"Ok, ok so it wasn't particularly witty either. But _anyway_, I said something and she planted a big wet one right on me. It was short, but wow. It was the best experience of my life." He trailed off, as though he was reminiscing something grand.

"So...that was it? No details?" Seamus asked.

"Oh, oh, oh! Was there tongue?" Dean put in keenly.

"No there wasn't any tongue!" Ron said, as though he was revolted by the very idea.

"But you said it was wet! How can a kiss be wet if there isn't any tongue! The answer is it bloody can't!"

Harry was deep in thought. "Unless...unless it was only a kiss on the cheek! It was a kiss on the cheek wasn't it Ron?"

But Ron was looking down at his feet.

"Wasn't it?" Harry prodded him again.

"Yes," he muttered at finally.

"What was that? I didn't hear, did either of you?" Dean and Seamus shook their heads.

"It was a ruddy kiss on the cheek all right? But I bet that's more than any of you three got today isn't it?" Ron shouted, sounding angry, but almost grinning.

"Actually me and my er- significant other had a bit of a time this morning up in her dorm. Almost rounded second base," Seamus said happily.

Ron's face had gone extremely red and his expression had instantly changed from happy to mad. But when he spoke his voice was extraordinarily calm.

"Seamus?" He said.

"Yes Ron?"

"Is your significant other still Ginny?"

"Er- well technically...I guess, yeah you could say that."

"And what exactly does 'rounding second base' mean, dare I ask?"

Dean interrupted, always ready to stir things up. "It means he touched her-"

But Ron didn't even let him finish his sentence. He bolted up the stairs chasing after Seamus. The two boys that were left in the common room heard a door slam and then a series of whimpers and squeals.

"I'm sorry mate! I'm sorry!" Seamus' voice sounded strained, as if he was being strangled. And I wouldn't doubt that he was.

"Sorry?!" they heard Ron repeat.

"Yes! I'm sorry I'll never do it again!"

"To hell you won't! Or else I'll curse your sorry-" He stopped himself, and stood up, leaving Seamus to massage his quickly bruising neck. He was relieved Ron had had some mercy for him.

"Here let me clean that up for you," Ron mumbled, flicking his wand at Seamus' neck. The bruises disappeared and he took his hands away.

"I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean no harm by it, you gotta know that."

"I do," Ron said, taking in a deep breath.

"So we're good now right? We're cool?"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

Things settled down quite a bit after that.

**In the girls' dormitories...**

Hermione entered the dark room only to find Parvati and Lavender gossiping about someone or other.

"Oh hi Hermione!" Lavender said brightly.

"Hi," she replied dully.

"We saw you out with someone today. We were just talking about who it could be. Care to join us? Maybe you could fill us in," Parvati asked, though by the way she said it, it sounded more like a demand.

"Um, no actually I was just going to read a good book, but thank you for the offer."

"Oh no Hermione, we'd _really_ love for you to join us. It would make our day."

"I'm quite sure that it would, and believe me I would like nothing more than to 'make you day' but I've got other things to do," she said curtly, not really feeling in the mood for heavy gossip.

"Please Hermione, we've been absolutely _dying_ to know," Lavender begged, squatting down next to the bed.

"No! I do not feel at all in the mood to talk about who I was with today!"

"Oh Jesus Hermione, just tell us!" Parvati barked.

"Come off it, you Neville-Snogger you! I'm not saying, so please leave me alone."

Parvati looked like she had been stabbed in the back. "You- you told me you'd never bring that up again! Hermione you promised!"

"There, there it's all right Parvati. We're going to find out all about her dirty little secret and when we do, we'll stab _her_ in the back, how's that sound?" Lavender asked, consoling the hurt Parvati.

"Yeah... yeah that sounds pretty good. You hear that, Hermione? We're going to find out somehow. After all, we always do."

It was true, they always did. But Hermione felt good when they left the room. She finally knew a little bit of school gossip that they didn't.

She picked up her book and began to read. It seemed like hours had passed, and she was beginning to feel drowsy when the door flew open.

The gossiping girls entered the room with smiles too big for their pretty little faces.

"We know," Lavender whispered, her voice dangerously low.

"About what?" Hermione asked, scared that that they actually did.

"About you and a certain red-headed boy," Parvati said excitedly.

"Oh," Hermione sighed. "Well how did you find out?"

"About what?"

"About Ron, you fools!"

"Aha!" Lavender shrieked.

"We didn't know! We were guessing, but you just confirmed everything!" Parvati said looking extremely smug.

Damn, Hermione thought. She should have known. They had pulled that trick on her once before.

"Oh. Well I suppose I just condemned myself to eternal torment from you two?"

"Oh good God no! We just wanted to know so we could talk about it!" Lavender commented.

"Yeah. We wanna know everything."

This was exactly what Hermione had feared. She didn't want to talk about her feelings for Ron; she just wanted them to be.

"Do you really like him?" Lavender urged.

Dumb question.

"Of course I like him why else would I go out with him?"

"I dunno...maybe he buys you things."

"You sicken me Lavender. You really do."

"It's true though. I mean Neville just gave me this diamond necklace and I love him to death," Parvati added.

"So that's what love is all about for you two. Getting diamond bracelets and-"

"Necklaces," Lavender corrected.

"Whatever! That's not the point! The point is you are two extremely shallow girls and I really do not fancy this conversation so please leave."

The two girls raised their eyebrows.

"Well Jesus Hermione do you want me to tell you why I really love Neville?"

Hermione looked up from her book. "Yes."

"Fine. I love him because when I see him, I get this feeling in my stomach, like it's doing flip-flops or something. And when I think about him I can't concentrate on anything else. And when I dream about him, I wake up feeling sad and disappointed. And then when-"

"Ok Parvati," Lavender interrupted. "No one wants to hear why or how you're infatuated with Neville Longbottom. Let Hermione say something."

"No, no. I want to hear. Go on."

"Right. Well I really just can't describe it anymore. He makes me smile and laugh, and when I'm sad he makes me feel better. But mostly I guess I love him because...well...he loves me."

This made Hermione feel very good. She could finally connect with someone about her feelings for Ron, because that was indeed exactly how she felt.

"Wow. Thank you Parvati. I have a whole new respect for you."

"Righto. So, leaving the subject of Neville and back to the subject of Ron...?" Lavender suggested rather rudely in fact.

"Yeah lets talk about Ron," Parvati agreed. "Did you kiss him yet?"

Hermione did not particularly like this subject change but went along with it anyway.

"Well, on the cheek."

"Oh, that doesn't count," Parvati said waving her hand disapprovingly.

"It's ok, Hermione, I don't kiss on first or second dates either. Parvati here, is a different story..."

They both giggled wildly and Hermione was beginning to see again why she never hung out with them anymore.

They regained themselves and Lavender said, "On the next date though, you really should kiss him. I mean, he really likes you. You can totally tell by the way he looks at you and stuff."

"Yeah thanks. Unfortunately I think I'm going to cut this very er- illuminating meeting short. I'm gonna go see Ginny now so... I'll see you 'round." Hermione could no longer stand the company of them so she left in search of Ginny. A real friend.

Ron had also chosen to leave the company of his friends. He had to pay a visit to the library. After all it was Sunday, and he was swamped with homework.

The library was quiet when he entered, and he only saw one other person there. He began his search for dragon information through the many books on the dusty shelves. He found several thick books on this particular subject, and sat down at a nice table near the back.

_Homiothermic creatures are more commonly known as dragons. They can grow up to 50 feet and are-_

Ron flipped through all of this; he needed to know when they hunted and when they spawned. This would be in the back of course. He was flipping through the pages when he distinctly heard someone breathing behind him. He swiveled around and saw no one, so he turned back to his book.

Minutes passed and he heard the breathing again, like someone was reading over his shoulder or something.He swiveled around again, more quickly this time, but saw no one. He was becoming paranoid at this point and when he heard the noise again he turned around so fast and began groping the air.

"Goddamn!" he shouted angrily.

"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" Madam Pince asked testily.

"Eh? Oh no I was just...no, there's no problem." He went back to his parchment reluctantly.

He was deeply enthralled in his book when he heard the noise for the 4th time. The last time too. He stood up and stomped around the table hoping to find a culprit under an invisibility cloak, but no luck.

"Mr. Weasley!" Madam Pince barked.

"Yes?" he answered, very irritated.

"If there is a problem with your seat I suggest you solve it before I throw you out!"

Ron sat down, but didn't return to his book. He was looking around, unable to concentrate knowing there was someone watching him. He was observing the room when he heard the sound of someone chewing gum very loudly. He turned around slowly and set his eyes on his stalker.

"Hi," she said raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows. It was Candi Malfoy.

"Er- hi. Can I help you?"

"Nope. I'm just sitting here watchin' you."

"Um...that's a bit creepy. Maybe you could not do that."

"Oh but you look so cute, you know. You look all rugged and manly. I really can't help but stare."

Ron shrugged and went back to work. He felt almost unbearably uncomfortable with her sitting next to him so she turned around to ask her to leave.

"Uh...Malfoy I really don't think I can concentrate with you sitting so close. Think you could maybe um...go away?"

"Of course. Just lemme fix your tie real quick, it's all screwed up." She grabbed hold o his tie and straightened it out nicely. "There. You look so handsome now. Can I just ruffle your hair once before I go?"

"Anything so long as you go!"

She put her bony fingers into his hair and began to massage his head.

"This isn't quickly, Malfoy. This is what you would call a massage, and I don't want a massage."

She lifted her fingers and stared at him with pleading eyes. "Oh Ron I'm so sorry, heat of the moment, you know."

"Right. Now will you please let me be?"

"Of course. Oh! Just a moment you got a spot here on you face..." She rubbed her finger against his "spot" until she was satisfied. "There. Beautiful."

Before he could even respond she had quickly and very unexpectedly pressed her lips against his. He pulled away but she pulled back and amazingly, she was stronger. He resisted for as long as he could before realizing that resistance was futile.

Now this was, of course, a fine time for Hermione to burst into the library, still looking for Ginny. Her mouth dropped open when she saw what was going on and she shrieked loudly, taking no heed of Madam Pince's scolds and rebukes.

"Ron!"

He pulled away instantly. "Hermione! Thank God you're here! You've got to save me from, from her," he said, shoving her off his lap.

There was a long pause where Hermione said nothing at all. Her expression was unreadable but he could see a few tears gathering up in her eyes.

"Well I can see you're very busy Ron," she finally said. "I take me leave."

"Hermione, wait!" But the double doors were already swinging shut. And she was running up to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron stood there in disbelief for a good long time before turning back to the smirking Malfoy.

"You!" he said pointing a shaking finger. "You have screwed me over for the last time!"

"Oh Ron, I'd love to stay here and chat, but I believe my work here is done," she said quietly.


	10. Remorse and Forgivness

Remorse and Forgiveness (Short but important) 

Rumors of Ron's lack of loyalty were spreading quickly and Hermione was having second thoughts about her decision to tell Parvati and Lavender. She really didn't have a choice though I mean she had to tell someone. She was dying, and she couldn't tell Harry because she knew he'd side with Ron, and she certainly couldn't tell Ginny because she was just looking for an excuse to kick him off the team and that's not what Hermione wanted. Much as Lavender and Parvati tried to convince her, she didn't want to hurt Ron. Not yet. Even though he had done her wrong she didn't want to upset him.

The days seemed longer now, without Ron to look forward to anyway. Part of her wanted to just forgive him and make everything better, but the other part was more rash. He gets what he deserves, she thought. But does he really deserve the cold shoulder? Should she hear him out for once? He had made many attempts to explain himself but she had ignored them all. Maybe it was time to swallow her pride and listen.

So she made her way out to the Quidditch pitch, knowing he'd be there, and when she left the castle she had to squint to see. It was dark, windy and cold. God those Quidditch players are dumb, practicing in these conditions.

She walked onto the field and stopped. She squinted her eyes and saw Ron, Harry, and Malfoy all laughing at some joke. But they weren't laughing at her, they were laughing _with_ her!

She let out a tiny yelp of frustration. He doesn't need me, she thought. He doesn't even _want_ me! He's got his Candi and that's all that matters obviously.

Hermione stormed away, and no one could really tell whether there were tears on her face, or whether it was just the rain.

What Hermione didn't know, was that it wasn't a joke at all-- Ron and Harry weren't even talking to her! She had just laughed to fit in. Of course, that was hard to do with her big _black eye._ Yeah, after Hermione left the library he laid the smack down on Candi. She was not very happy about this, but her infatuation with Ron only grew.

"It was a punch filled with love," she would say.

When Quidditch practice had ended the boys made their way up to the common room to find a sobbing Hermione, being comforted by Lavender (Parvati was out with Neville).

"There, there doll, it's all right. We've all had-" She stopped when Harry and Ron entered the room. "Oh. Look what the cat dragged in," she continued, with an icy stare. Hermione looked up.

"Er- we were just leaving, weren't we Ron?" Harry said nervously.

But Ron just stood at the portrait hole, his mouth slightly open, a look of sadness painted on his exceedingly red face.

"I said, weren't we Ron?"

"Oh yes. Yes of course. Just let me get my bag..." But Ron didn't move toward his bag. He just kind of stood there looking dumb so Harry grabbed the bag and thrust it into Ron's hands.

"Yeah er- bye then," Harry said nervously. Ron waved.

When they left, Hermione just whimpered even worse.

"I never realized how much I really liked him until I lost him," she blubbered.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "You didn't lose him yet Hermione. Just let him apologize!"

"You don't understand. I was going to, but then I saw him with that Candi girl and I just... I couldn't!" It was a full on wail by now, and Lavender was getting impatient.

"All right then maybe he is just a cheating bastard! It's not worth getting all bent out of shape for. You need to move on girl. Forget about that git of a man."

"Oh Lavender I wish I could. But I really do like him."

"Jesus Hermione, are you mad or sad?"

"I guess I'm a bit of both..."

"You can't be both, that's against the rules! I don't know how to console mixed feelings!"

Hermione stood up. "That's all right. You're not really helping anyway. Thanks for trying though, Lavender, it means a lot."

"Wait, so I waste a whole night trying to help you out and it didn't even work?"

"Er- well kinda I guess..."

"Well that's great Hermione. Next time you need a shoulder to cry on, go to Parvati. You made my colors bleed."

Hermione wasn't particularly fazed by Lavender's anger. This meant she'd at least be off her case for a while. Time to hole up in the girl's dormitory for a while.

**In the ever darkening courtyard...**

"I don't know what to do mate. I really screwed up big. But is it my fault she seduced me?" Ron said mournfully.

"Wait, what? Who seduced you?" Harry said, taking a bite too large from his sandwich.

"That Malfoy girl, you git! Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Yesh ah naw," he replied, food spilling out of his mouth and into his hand.

"Here," Ron said, handing him a napkin.

"Thanks. Anyway, I never heard you say anything about seduction."

"Well it happened. You think I wanted to be kissing her? It's like that movie...Mrs. Robinson or whatever. Ya know?"

"Yeah except in the movie, Mrs. Robinson was twice the guys age not half. I mean honestly, the girl is twelve years old! You're almost 18! You'd think you'd be able to resist a little..."

"You know what? That girl has the strength of 1000 men, ok? And until you've experienced trying to escape her death grip I suggest you back off."

"Ok sorry."

There was a long silence as the two teenagers stared off into the stars.

"But honestly-"

"Harry! I said, that until you've experienced trying to escape her death grip, drop it and leave it alone."

"Right. Well I think I'm going to go in. And I am so beyond sick of being your strong shoulder to cry on that I suggest you go find Hermione and make up real quick. I'm sick of way-jaded-Ron. See ya." Harry said this sounding so grown up it was scary. He shoved the last of his sandwich into his mouth leaving Ron to dwell on Hermione.

His mind happened to be having the biggest debate of its life. Should I try to apologize again or not? If so, what should I say? He wanted to be with her so badly, but he knew it would be awfully hard to get her to forgive him

At length he made up his mind to go and hunt her down and force her to listen to his very well thought out apology. That is, as soon as he thought one out well.

**Back to the girl's dormitory...**

Hermione was lying down on the bed, thinking about everything and anything. Mostly Ron, though.

She heard a knock on the door, and instructed the knocker to go away, thinking it was Lavender or someone else she disliked at this point.

But the door opened and Ginny came in.

"Hey," she said quietly, trying to make a smile appear on her freckled face.

"Oh hi Ginny. Thought you were someone else. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was talking to Ron actually."

"Really," Hermione asked icily. "He's quite a peach isn't he?"

"Hermione stop it. He's my brother and I think I know him a little better than that. He never meant to kiss Candi. He sent me up here because he wanted you to listen to his apology and explanation. Please just come down for a minute."

"Since when are you on Ron's side?"

"Since I found out the whole story and realized what a lying git Candi is. Please just come down."

Hermione sighed, relieved that she would finally know the real story, but hesitant as if she wouldn't believe it.

"Fine. Tell him I'll be down in a moment."

"Good." A real smile spread across her freckled face and she bolted back downstairs.

Ron was twiddling his thumbs, waiting at the bottom of the steps when she arrived.

"Hi," she said softly. "Um... maybe we should go up to your room, more privacy you know."

"Yeah. Ok, lets go."

When the reached the room she shut the door carefully.

"So...?"

Ron didn't reply. He opened his mouth several times but didn't say anything, and was extremely grateful for her patience. When he finally decided what to say, 4 minutes of total silence had passed.

"Look I know what you saw in the library wasn't very er- aesthetically pleasing, but you must at least hear what happened before you sever all ties with me."

"Sever all ties? What? Who said I was going to sever all ties with you?"

"Erm... Parvati and Lavender said you didn't ever want to see me again."

"Oh. I might have known. Go on."

"Right. Well I want you to know that she seduced me into that, it wasn't really a matter of choice-"

"Seduced you? Like as in Mrs. Robinson? The girl is twelve years old!"

"Yeah I know but that girl is 90 pounds of pure evil and um...seduction skills."

"Ron I don't even know why I came down for this load of horse manure."

"Because maybe you thought yourself unfair for the way you're treating me!"

"I'm treating you unfairly?" Hermione repeated heatedly. "You messed around with a twelve year old!"

"How many times do I have to explain it? I was _seduced!_"

"Oh yeah right! Kinda like Parvati with Neville?"

"Yes! I mean no, no not at all! This was real! Ask yourself this, why would I want to kiss a twelve year old? And then why would I lie about it?"

"Maybe because you're a perverted freak that I accidentally fell in love with!"

"I'm not a perverted—what?"

"Ahh! Nothing! I said nothing after that perverted freak part! Yes, after that I completely stopped talking!"

Ron decided not to take advantage of her slip of the tongue and went on with his rant. "And also want to know where her big black eye came from? Hmm? I'll tell ya, it came from me punching her! Yep that's also why I got that nasty detention with McGonagall. So answer me this, Hermione; why would I have punched her if I wanted to be kissed?"

"You punched a girl?" Hermione said, disgusted.

"Yes!" he countered angrily.

"For me?"

His voice softened along with his face and he took a step closer to her.

"Of course," he whisperd.

She stepped closer to him. "Well I'm scared now."

"What? Why?"

She stepped even closer. "Would you punch me if I kissed you?"

"Never," Ron whispered almost inaudibly. They were so close now he could her heart beating. She grabbed his hand and leaned in.

Ron could feel her breath in his mouth when the door flew open, instantly separating them.

Of course it was Harry. "Oh my God, I'm sorry! Was I interrupting something?" he said backing away.

Ron moved away and sat on a bed. "No, no. We were just talking. I think we made up," he said looking over at Hermione, who was nodding, for reassurance.

"Well that's good, because I really need somebody to listen to my rant about Snape. I pretty much emptied the common room with it, but I really find this homework assignment completely unjust. Will you listen?"

"Of course," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. But neither Ron nor Hermione listened to his 20 minute rant. They were both thinking about each other.


	11. I Cannot Talk the English!

Ron Speaks Russian? 

Life in Hogwarts seemed to be back to normal and Ron and Harry were getting bored.

"Wonder what happened to Hagrid?" Harry said offhandedly one day at the library.

"Yeah. He told me last year he'd be back before term started. But then, remember what happened a few years back with the giants and all," Ron said, leaning dangerously far back in his chair and eating a doughnut.

"Want to know what I think?" Hermione inquired.

"What?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"I think you need to keep your nose out of Hagrid's business. Because if you recall, the last time we got nosy we wound up taking care of a giant."

Ron scoffed. "Oh please! I wasn't even there! It was your fault for agreeing to do it!"

"Yes, but if you think back even further it was your fault we went to see Hagrid in the first place!"

"What? What are you talking about, woman?"

"You suggested that we go see him, Ron!"

"Are you mad?! I remember clear as day you saying something like 'This will cheer you up, Hagrid's back'."

"Yes, I did say that, but then you suggested going down and seeing him!"

"So? Just because I wanted to see him doesn't mean it was my fault he stuck us with that giant!"

"If we hadn't gone down to see him that night he never would have told us about the giants and we never would have known therefore he couldn't have imposed Grawp on us!"

"All right fine. Let's just say for a moment that Grawp was my fault. He did prove to be useful didn't he? With the centaurs?"

"He would've come anyway even if we hadn't known about him, Ron."

"Yes, but he wouldn't have recognized you as Hermy," he retorted, rocking in his chair.

"So?"

"So he would've eaten us."

"You guys are made for each other," Harry said, patting the table and standing up. "I apologize for cutting this short but Ginny's gone Nazi with Quidditch practice and we've got one starting in ten minutes."

Ron's chair fell backwards and he landed loudly on his butt.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, rushing to his side.

"I'm all right. It was this ruddy chair. Stupid wood..."

"Maybe it was the way you were sitting in it," Hermione said sharply.

"What's wrong with the way I sat in it?"

"You were rocking back and forth on two legs! Did you expect not to fall?"

"Yes! Just because you're uncoordinated-"

"I'm not the one who fell out of a chair!"

Ron grumbled and stood up, ignoring Hermione's helping hand.

"So, what, we have practice now?" he said cantankerously. But Harry had already left. "Where in blazes did he go?"

"I think he left."

"Well I gathered that," he snapped. "Where did he leave to?"

"Well I don't know! You should be able to gather that since you're so smart," she said huffily.

"Fine. I will. I'm going now."

"You do that."

Ron did leave to go to the Quidditch field, where he did indeed find Harry. Oddly enough, he was chatting with Hermione.

"What the- how did- where did you come from?" Ron asked, befuddled.

"You're a slow walker," Hermione said smiling. "I came to watch you practice. I've never seen a practice before."

"That's because we usually don't allow spectators," said Ginny, who was walking up behind them. "But since you're a family friend I'll let you stay."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well that's very sweet of you, Ginny."

"What about me? Do I get to bring friend to practice?" Candi asked.

"What? No," Ginny said shortly. "We don't need another cheerleader."

"But that's not fair! Ron gets to have a friend and I don't!"

"That's because we all know her and know that she's very nice."

"You know my friend too! I think..."

"Do we?"

"Pleeeeeeeeease! I don't think I'd play very well if he wasn't watching," she begged.

"He?"

"Yeah!"

The team turned around to see Draco Malfoy and his two goons making their way onto the field.

"That's your friend?" Ron asked.

"Well duh. He mostly wants to talk to you though, Ronnie." Candi said winking.

"Oh jolly good," Ron muttered under his breath.

Malfoy approached them haughtily, sporting a new mink scarf.

"Hello Weasley," he said, sneering.

"What do you want?"

"Mainly to talk about what you've done to my cousin, Candace. I hear you made... physical contact with her?"

"Really. Did you know she's the one who started everything? She kissed me?"

"I don't believe you," he said coldly. "I don't believe that a relative of mine would kiss a blood traitor like you."

"Well she did. Isn't that funny? Your cousin has a crush on me!"

Malfoy's lip curled. "And what did you do when she 'kissed' you?"

"I punched her," Ron said blandly. No sense in lying to him, he probably knew the whole story already.

"You punched a Malfoy?"

"Yes. Would you like to experience this first-hand?"

Hermione saw Malfoy's hand tighten around his wand and was willing Ron to stop egging him on.

"I'd rather just talk about your Quidditch team, actually. Is Miss Granger on it? Tell me, when did they start letting Mudbloods on the team?"

Everyone on the team went white with anger, except Candi.

"Oh don't worry Draco, she's not on the team. I suspect we won't have a Mudblood here for a long time," she said.

"That's good I suppose. Wouldn't want to dirty the ground if we were to have a nasty fall, now would we?"

"Take it back," Ron said through gritted teeth.

Malfoy stepped closer. "Are you going to make me?"

Ron drew his wand to hex him into hell but Malfoy was quicker. He had thrown a curse at him before Ron had even thought of one.

Everyone rushed over to Ron to see if he was ok and when they found nothing wrong he smirked.

"Ha! Âû òåðÿåòå!" He bellowed.

Everyone stared at him.

"ß ñêàçàë, ha, êîòîð âû òåðÿåòå!" He said again, a look of horror flashing across his face.

"God Ron stop being weird," Ginny said looking disgusted.

"ß íå ìîãó! Êòî-òî ïîìîãàåò ìíå! Ñâÿòåéøèé oh ìîé áîã ÿ íå ìîãó ïîãîâîðèòü àíãëèéñêóþ ÿçûê!"

"Ron stop! What's going on, be normal!" Hermione said frantically looking worried.

"Èäåò äàëüøå? ß íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü âàñ!"

Hermione looked around nervously to see if anyone else had noticed his abrupt change of language.

"Ooooo Malfoy what in bloody hell did you do to him? What is he saying?" she screamed, stomping closer to him.

"Oh, nothing. Lets just say it's all Greek to me."

"You idiot! He's speaking Russian!" Natalie hollered.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Is he? Hmm...interesting." He flashed one last dazzling smile, turned on his heel, and left, his two loyal goonies following him.

"Oh Ron! Ron what did he do to you?" Hermione squealed, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Hermione he can't understand you! There's no point in asking... Maybe we can take him to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said rubbing her back, trying hard to stop her from crying.

"What? We've got Quidditch practice!" Ginny said angrily.

"Your brother is stuck speaking Russian Ginny. Have a heart."

"I do have one! I know that he'll feel better after a bit of flying. Besides, what's so wrong with Russian?"

The team stared at her.

"Oh fine. Go ahead; take him to the hospital wing. But when we lose the Quidditch Cup you're all going to be sorry."

With that they left for the castle.

**One hour later...**

Madam Pomfrey had not let the team and Hermione stay in the room, so they waited on bated breath outside the door, and when it opened they all toppled over.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on out here?"

She got mixed replies.

"We were waiting for Ron!"

"Is he ok?"

"Can he talk right again?"

"Is he able to play Quidditch?"

Madam Pomfrey let out a flustered yelp.

"Quiet you lot! Your friend will be ok eventually. He had a linguistic curse placed on him, but we should be able to lift it with a Memory Remedy. Professor Snape has agreed to get right on that when he returns from his business trip."

"Business trip? What business trip?" Harry asked testily. He hadn't noticed Snape's absence.

"That is none of your business, Potter," she answered curtly.

"Well, when will he be back?" Hermione inquired politely.

"Three weeks time."

"Three weeks?!" repeated the group, outraged.

"Yes, and the potion takes two weeks to prepare, so expect you friend back back mid-November."

The group protested so loudly she had to yell again.

"QUIET OR YOU'LL ALL RECEIVE DETENTIONS! THIS IS THE WAY IT WILL BE AND I CANNOT CHANGE THAT!"

"Fine," they mumbled angrily.

"Well can we at least visit him?" Ginny asked, very agitated and angry.

"'Fraid not Miss Weasley. We had to give him a sleeping potion so he would shut up. Kept babbling on in Russian. So as long as there's nothing you can do please leave my wing."

The group started shouting again and Madam Pomfrey stepped back inside the room and closed the door. Fox was the only one who heard the lock click.

"This is an outrage! I am going to kill that bastard Malfoy!" Harry shouted pounding his fist into the wall.

"Yeah why isn't he getting in trouble? It's his fault Ron's going to miss a month and a half of his life!" Hermione added furiously.

"Really now. This is absurd. I mean, how's he going to play keeper if Madam Pomfrey won't let him out of the hospital wing?"

"Er- Ginny? Did you know there might be a little bit more to this situation than Quidditch?" Harry asked, in all seriousness.

Ginny didn't reply.

"Well unless one of us speaks Russian, Ron's screwed over big time for the next month," Harry said again.

Six heads all turned toward Natalie.

"What?"

"You're the one who knew what language he was speaking. You're the best bet," Hermione said nervously, a bit intimidated by her looks.

"Well...I did dabble in it a few years back, I'm not exactly fluent," she answered modestly.

"Maybe tomorrow we can talk to him then," Ginny suggested. "Assuming you'll translate for us that is," she added quickly noticing Natalie's apprehensive stare.

"I'll give it a shot. But I can't just keep translating forever. We need to find a cure quicker."

"True. A month and a half is a long time to not get any work done. He could lose his badge," Hermione agreed sounding extremely worried.

"He'd also be missing a lot of games. We'd need a new Keeper," Ginny added.

"GINNY! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A SERIOUS CONVERSATION!" Hermione yelled.

"She's right though, we will need a replacement Keeper," Harry said, sounding embarrassed that he was admitting it.

"Fine, whatever. Can we move on?"

Ginny nodded.

"Good. Now, what do we do?"

"I say we figure out our plan to illegally make an extremely advanced potion in some place other than the middle of the hall," Natalie said impatiently.

"Right. So to the Common Room?"

"Too crowded," Harry said.

"Library?"

"Too many people listening. It's very quiet," Ginny said.

"Er- outside?"

"Too cold," Tamara pointed out.

Hermione was running out of suggestions. "Empty classroom?"

"Too suspicious," Harry said in an already bored voice.

"All right then where?"

Natalie smiled slyly.

"The place where we're going to get the ingredients, duh!"


	12. Hump Backed Witch

Hump Backed Witch 

"Oh no! Are you insane? We'll all be expelled for sure!" Hermione said in instant protest.

"Only if we get caught," Natalie corrected.

"That is the stupidest plan I... I can't believe I'm even thinking about considering this! It's lunacy! Bloody lunacy!"

"Calm down Hermione! Please just listen to me!" Natalie begged. She knew in order to make this potion they would need Hermione's help. "You want to help Ron right?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Right?"

"Yes. I suppose..." she said mournfully.

"Well then we need to make this potion ourselves. To do that we need the ingredients. To get the ingredients we either break into Snape's office-- highly difficult-- or we break into a store in Diagon Alley-- very easy."

"And how would you know?" Hermione asked accusingly.

Natalie flashed a sly smile. "How do you think?"

"_You broke into a store_?"

"Once or twice. It was just a small dare. Nothing big," she replied shrugging it off.

"Oh yes," Hermione muttered. "Breaking and entering is probably your favorite pastime."

The group was silent for a few minutes before Natalie spoke again. "So... the plan is get into Hogsmeade and formulate a plot, then from there take Floo powder into Diagon Alley and get supplies?"

The group stared.

"I am taking no part in this. I'm not going to put my education on the line for some kid I don't even know," Fox said blandly. "See ya."

"Er- he's right. I barely know Ron. Why would I risk getting expelled for him? We can find a new keeper you know," said Tamara as she stood up and turned down the stairs.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna go down too. I'd like to keep my slate clean this year."

"Ginny! He's your brother!" Harry said angrily.

"Yeah, and Potions is my worst subject. I'm sure you'll get along fine, even better without me. I have only Ron's best interests at heart," she replied on her way down the stairs.

Natalie was left with two willing participants (Candi hadn't come with them to the hospital wing).

"So... are you two gonna do it?" she asked nervously.

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks.

"When have we ever not put our lives on the line for something that a teacher could've easily done?" Harry asked smiling. "We're in."

Natalie smiled. The smile Harry liked so much.

"So meet you at the hump back witch tomorrow? Like, 2:30 ish?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged another look. This time of fear. How did she know about that passage into Hogsmeade? They couldn't voice this thought of course, so the first thing that came out of Harry's mouth was, "In the morning?"

Natalie looked confused. "What?"

"In the morning, are we going to meet at the hump back witch at 2:30 in the morning?"

"Oh... well yes that way we have all night and all day. We can't just go breaking into shops at 2:30 in the afternoon."

There was a long pause and Harry felt as though he would rather be giving a sponge bath to Uncle Vernon after a long day in the sweatshop than under the penetrating stare of Natalie.

"Er- anyone for dinner?" he said, desperately needing someone to say something.

"Sure," said Hermione uneasily. She looked at Natalie.

"Oh, no. I've got some work to do. I probably won't see you tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She got up and left for the Gryffindor tower.

"How do you think she knew?" Hermione asked as soon as Natalie was out of earshot.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she doesn't and it's just an odd coincidence that we're meeting there," Harry suggested hopefully.

"I don't think so. There aren't quite as many coincidences in the wizarding world as there are in the Muggle world."

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm hungry and I want to go eat dinner. Can we leave?"

Hermione bit her lip but shrugged. "Fine. We'll have to remember to bring back a plum cake for Ron. He'd be mad if we didn't."

"Just a wild guess but I don't think getting plum cake would be his greatest worry."

"Well no one asked you. Now didn't you say you were hungry? Let's go."

They sat down at their usual spot in the great hall after a silent trip from the hospital wing.

"Ooo chicken pot pie!" they heard Seamus say, grabbing two.

Hermione wanted to ask Harry whether or not this was the best way to help Ron, by breaking into a Diagon Alley store, but she knew bashing anything that came out of Natalie Combs' mouth in front of Harry was dangerous, so she held her tongue and ate her pie in silence.

Harry looked over at her.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Nothing," he responded, sounding offended.

"You were staring!"

"I wasn't!"

"You still are!"

"Well I was going to say something."

"What?"

"I was just wondering whether or not er- whether or not this is the best way to go about this. I mean, sneaking into Hogsmeade and then flying into the fireplace of a store in Diagon Alley so we can steal ingredients and make a potion far too advanced for our skill level," he said this quietly so no one could overhear.

Hermione didn't think it was the best way, but she did know that she wasn't going to back down this time. She finally wanted to do something Harry thought too risky.

"I think it's a wonderful idea and you'd better go along with it or else Natalie might think you cowardly," she replied slyly.

_He_ was the one throwing the reproachful look this time.

"I was just making sure you're not scared. I'm perfectly fine with this," he said indignantly.

"Good. Because I am too. Very much."

But in reality they were both very nervous and apprehensive.

**Hospital Wing...**

Sleep did not come easily for Ron. His sleeping potion had worn out and he was now wide awake and needing another. He wished very much he could ask for another but every time he did, she just shook her head and went to tend to another patient.

He had been in artificial sleep when Hermione and Harry had delivered his plum cake, so he never saw them and he was getting very lonely. Usually he could read something or talk to someone, but now all he could do was stare at the ceiling.

Not speaking English blows, he thought angrily, wishing there was someone he could talk to.

As if on cue Natalie waltzed in looking extremely pleased with herself.

(Italics= Russian)

"_Hi!" _She said sitting down on top of his knee.

He sat up so fast his head hurt. "_Holy oh my God! I'm normal! Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!"_

"_Shh, shh. You're not normal, I'm just speaking Russian."_

"_Oh..."_ There was disappointment etched into his face. _"I see. So how long am I going to be here?"_

_ "__People say about a month. But Harry, Hermione and I have found a way to shorten that."_

"_Ha! I knew they'd help. What's the plan?"_

She told him their plan and watched as he nodded and smiled.

"_Well what do you think?" _she asked after she had finished.

"_I think your Russian is very primitive,"_ he said smugly. _"I mean it's like, caveman and stuff."_

"_The plan you dolt! What do you think about the plan?"_

"_Oh. It's very good. I mean, er- well try not to get caught."_

"_Oh damn that just what we were planning on doing," _she said sarcastically.

"_Well sorry! Just trying to be helpful."_

She half smiled. _"Right. Well I have to go and get some sleep. We need an early start, you know."_

She left the wing and Ron felt 10 times better. His friends were going to help, they really were.

**Gryffindor Dorms**

Harry had been lying awake in bed for three hours now and he soon realized that he would be getting no sleep, so he threw on the first shirt he saw and walked downstairs.

The common room was empty and the embers in the fire were still glowing. He sighed and moved toward the window. Looking at the sky, he realized that the moon was full. That made him think about Lupin, who was probably out in the trees somewhere right now.

Harry was deep in thought when Natalie came up behind him.

"Nice night huh?" she said, causing Harry to jump and spill his glass of water all over himself.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she muttered picking up the glass and setting it on the table. "I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either?" Her accent was less obvious when she was tired, in fact it was almost undetectable.

"Yeah. I figure there's no point, I mean it's already one," Harry said trying to dry himself off.

Natalie sighed and muttered under her breath, "Heavy stuff goin' down tonight. Heavy stuff..."

"You're telling me. I've never even been to Diagon Alley at night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've also never been there for anything other than school supplies."

"Oh. Well, I pretty much grew up there. I didn't exactly have a family to go to, so when I needed to sleep, I did it inside one of the shops."

Harry had never really felt bad about someone's at home situations because, you know he pretty much lived in hell, but he really did pity Natalie; growing up on the streets must've been a lot harder than growing up with the Dursleys.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Smooth Potter.

"Yeah it's ok. So... wanna wake up Granger and just go now?"

"Er- right. You do it I'll wait here."

She headed up the stairs and reappeared seconds later with a groggy Hermione next to her.

"What's going on? It's only 1:10!" she moaned sleepily.

"Well, we decided to go early. Bored you know," Harry said smiling at her lack of comprehension.

She scowled and grabbed a brush. "Lemme at least tame my hair."

"Hermione no one's gonna see! Can we just go?" Natalie begged.

"Easy for you to say! You don't even look like you laid down and Harry, well Harry's hair doesn't change even if you do brush it. I however, look like I was in a bar room brawl now please let me continue."

Harry and Natalie watched impatiently as Hermione took her sweet old time brushing her hair.

"Ready," she said as she drove her brush through her hair for the last time.

Harry and Natalie both grabbed for their invisibility cloaks.

"Oh! You have one too!" Harry said happily.

"My dad left it for me one Christmas. Said I would have more use for I than him, which is probably true," she laughed, her accent becoming more and more prominent.

"Well I'll give mine to Hermione and we can share-" Harry stopped himself as he saw Hermione's face. "Er- I mean, I'll share with Hermione and you can go...alone."

They made their way through the portrait hole when Harry swore loudly.

"Hang on I'll be right back," he said, bolting back into the Common Room. He came back out holding the Marauder's Map.

"All right, lets go. We've got a straight path to the witch; Filch is in his office along with everyone else. Go."

They headed softly to the statue, daring enough to light their wands.

"Here we are," Hermione said nervously.

"Yep. We certainly are," Harry agreed.

There was a long pause.

"So who's going in first?" Natalie asked.

"I will," Hermione said, relighting her wand.

She fell through the witch and landed hard on the dirt floor.

"It's cold down here!" she said shivering.

Harry and Natalie jumped in next, after an awkward debate of who would go first.

"Ooo it is cold down here," Natalie said pulling her shawl to her face.

They made it half way down the tunnel without saying a word, but something happened that none of them intended.

Hermione and Natalie shrieked loudly at the sight of the rat.

"Ahhh kill it Harry kill it," Natalie yelled shrilly.

"Omigod Harry do something it's gonna eat us!" Hermione squealed backing away.

Natalie hid her face in her hands and whimpered, Hermione just kept squealing, or as Ron would say, yelping.

"Jesus, you guys, get a grip," Harry scoffed. "_Petrificus Totalus,"_ he muttered pointing his wand at the rat.

When it was paralyzed the girls looked up.

"Oh Harry," Natalie said.

"You're so brave," Hermione finished.

Harry stared at them. He shrugged it off and they got through the rest of the tunnel in peace.

When they reached the end Natalie swore up a storm in Swedish because she got dirt in her hair.

"Goddamn that shit is never going to come out! I think I got some dung or something in it!" she said angrily.

"It's ok sweetie, it's only dirt," Hermione said in an attempt to sooth her. "Please don't swear like that again, we're trying to keep this PG-13."

"Sorry."

Harry opened the hatch and climbed through. Honeydukes was just the same as ever, though he hadn't used that passageway in a good two years.

The shop looked eerie and Harry couldn't help but feel a chill up his spine, and it wasn't from the cold.

"How do we get out of here?" he asked, watching his breath crystallize in the air.

"Well, generally I use Floo powder, but we're not going to leave anytime soon. We need to make sure we know exactly what we need so we can get out of Diagon Alley as fast as possible. Then we need to map out the stores we need to hit to get the ingredients. So have a seat and make yourself comfortable," Natalie said sounding very official.

"I don't believe you. There is no way you could know what you're doing this much, with only sneaking and stealing once or twice in you life," Hermione said suspiciously.

"Well all right if you want to get technical..."

They volleyed back and forth like that for a time when Harry finally broke the argument by asking the question he'd been dying to ask. He cleared his throat and the two girls looked up.

"I'm sorry but we've wasted a lot of time and I have an extremely pressing matter to discuss."

"Yes?" Hermione said looking agitated.

He opened his mouth and stopped, as if trying to find the right words.

"I'll be blunt. Straight, quick and to the point. No lollygagging around. I'm gonna be real frank. I'll tell the flat-"

"Harry? Please just spit it out."

"Fine. How did you find out about the hump back witch?"

"How is that a rude question that you need to be blunt with?" Hermione asked raising one eyebrow.

"I dunno maybe there's something obvious about it we don't know," Harry said, defending himself.

"You wanna know how I came about it?" Natalie asked looking brazen.

"Yes please," Harry said coyly.

"My friends Fred and George helped me out. I think you might've met 'em, they're Ron's brothers."


	13. Borrowing with no Intention of Returning

Borrowing with no Intention of Returning 

Harry and Hermione watched as Natalie studied her map. It seemed like hours had passed before she looked up.

"I've got it figured," she said checking over her lists.

"Got what figured?" Harry asked sleepily, playing with a random jawbreaker on the ground.

"The plan. If we hit three stores we should be able to get all the ingredients by sun up. Then we'll be back here way before nine, which is when the Honeydukes opens. Shall we start? It's already 2:45."

"I'd like to look over the list first if you don't mind," said Hermione who looked as though she'd just woken up.

"Here," Natalie said, handing her the map and list as she rubbed her eyes from under her glasses.

Hermione's eye's darted across the page, her brow furrowed.

"This is amazing," she whispered. "This map of Diagon Alley shows everything! It even shows where everything is placed on the shelves..."

"My dad gave that to me on the same Christmas as when I got my invisibility cloak." Natalie said grabbing a handful of gummies from a frosted glass jar.

"Don't eat those! That's stealing!" Hermione said snapping out of her trance.

"We're about to rob some of the Alley's biggest stores, stealing some highly rare and expensive items and you're worried about of handful of gummies. I think you need to get your priorities in order," Natalie said popping three into her mouth and handing some to Harry.

"I just don't want to take any more than is necessary," Hermione replied softly.

"So is everyone ready?" Harry asked through a mouth full of gummies.

Hermione gulped and Natalie grinned.

"Sure am," she said.

Hermione nodded. "If my parents only knew..." she mumbled under her breath.

They walked back to the fireplace and took the Floo powder next to it.

"Now I only hope the stores have fireplaces," Natalie said a little less confidently.

"Wait- you don't even know?" Hermione asked shrilly.

"Not really. It's a risky business I guess."

"And what happens if they don't?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Er- I'm sure it's nothing bad-" Natalie said putting her hand in the Floo powder bag.

"So sure you'd bet your life on it? Because that's what you're doing right now," Hermione said flailing her arms wildly.

"Ok Hermione if you have such a problem with this why don't you just go back through the tunnel? I don't want to hear your nagging and yelping anymore," Natalie whispered looking her straight in the eye as if challenging her.

"I do _not _yelp," Hermione retorting, returning the stare.

They looked each other in the face, neither one daring to blink, when Harry got so tired he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fire place.

"Yolanda's Elements for the Advanced," he shouted, throwing the dust into the ashes.

"Harry no!" Hermione squealed, but a flash of green flame had already consumed him.

She shook her head the way a mother would after her son had disappointed her and took some powder.

"Yolanda's Elements for the Advanced," she said tiredly and she was gone in a poof of green.

Natalie was the only one left so she grabbed a few gummies and disappeared into the fire.

She reappeared to see Harry and Hermione stumbling around a dark room, lighting their wands.

When the room was illuminated completely they saw that they had come into a storage room.

"Well this is invigorating. Where's the door, do you suppose?" Hermione inquired impatiently.

"Over there," Harry said pointing his want to a discolored spot on the wall.

They walked over and uttered, "_Alohamora,"_ simultaneously.

The door swung, open squeaking loudly and revealing a darkened room with glowing objects that appeared to be floating.

The trio lit their wands and saw that the glowing jars were not floating but were placed on shelves that were invisible in the dark.

"The only thing we need here is rose petals and English dew," Natalie whispered.

"English dew? What, as opposed to French dew?" Harry snorted.

"I suppose...but anyway start searching. I doubt there'll be protective charms on any of the jars since those are pretty common ingredients," Natalie replied trailing off and searching the shelves.

"Ooo!" Hermione shrieked. "I found the rose petals!"

"Take 'em," Harry said, shrugging.

She lifted the jar and placed it in the pocket of her robe.

"Wow, this is somewhat exhilarating!" she said smiling.

"I told you," Natalie said, smirking.

The smile fled Hermione's face and she went back to her search.

Ten minutes passed, and she was sure she had searched the store in its entirety for the English dew when she heard a crash. She spun around with her hands up yelling "Don't shoot."

"Oops," Harry said, bending down to look at the broken jar.

"Er- found the English dew," he said, handing the label to Natalie.

She placed her hands on her hips and racked the shelves.

"Well there isn't any more... so we'll have to look for some at Potions Maxime," Natalie said heading for the door.

They reentered the storage room and grabbed some Floo powder.

"Potions Maxime!" Harry shouted, sending him hurtling into the fireplace in that particular store.

The other two followed after shortly.

"Well this is convenient," Hermione said brightly. "No storage room, we're in the middle of the store."

"Yes...convenient," Harry agreed. "What do we need here?"

Natalie laughed dryly and handed them each a long list.

"Get going," she said brightly.

They searched the shelves for what seemed like hours looking for rat eyes, crushed dragon eggshell and other things of that sort when everyone heard Hermione scream.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked, running to her side.

"That!" she shrieked pointing to a glowing jar filled with what looked like tentacles.

"Oh good! You found the sprite hair," Natalie said chucking the jar into the bag.

"How is that hair?" Hermione asked shakily.

Natalie shrugged. "Guess sprites have weird hair."

They searched around for a few more minutes, lacking only one ingredient: the English language. Supposedly there were ways to bottle up the essence of a language, and Potions Maxime had found it. It was a highly priced ingredient and extremely rare, almost beyond human reach, so of course it wouldn't be out on the shelves. They had to dig deeper into the store.

"Look at the map see if there's any hidden passageways, maybe a secret compartment where it would be," Hermione said.

"I know where it is, but there's a password you have to utter to get into it," Natalie said waving her hand dismissively.

"Let me guess... you for some odd and unbelievable way know the password," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well my uncle used to own the store. He would make me help him and said that someday I was going to take over. So he gave me a piece of paper that has the password on it, but you have to know another password to get the password to come up on the password page," Natalie explained seriously.

"Yeah," said Harry sarcastically, "that made sense."

"You have to know a password to figure out the password Harry," Hermione re-explained.

Natalie bit her lip; she could practically hear the rusty wheels turning in Harry's head.

"Riiiiiiiiight..." he said at length. "So what's the password?"

"I can't tell you. If I tell you, something bad will happen to me, that's what my uncle said. So you have to guess," Natalie said.

"Why can't you just say it and we can get into the compartment where the language is stored?" Harry asked plainly.

"Because if I steal it everyone will know," she said nervously.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's kind of like that thing you did to Marietta in the 5th year, I can't really explain it."

"Oh. So we have to do your dirty work? I think someone will find out if we just go in and steal one of the rarest items in the wizarding world. I mean, you claim to be a professional thief but right now you're just being stupid! There has got to be some sort of protective charm on it, or else this whole blasted thing would be a joke!" Hermione shrieked, positively hysterical.

"Hermio-"

"No. Let me finish. I will take no further part in this crime, shelf stealing was bad enough, but this is mad! If it really is rare then there'll only be one or two containers of it and if that's the case it would be all over the news when we steal it. Plus, how're we even going to get this potion (if we succeed in making it) to Ron? How're we going to explain to Snape that he no longer needs to make the potion? This plan was utter lunacy and I can't even believe that I was stupid enough to go along with it!" she yelled, almost breaking glass.

Natalie and Harry just sat staring at her for a long time. She averted her eyes and almost wished she could take back what she just said.

"Ok," Harry said, extremely calm considering the situation. "What do you propose we do?"

Hermione took in a long, deep breath and sighed.

"I don't know," she finally replied.

"Do you just wanna go back to the castle? Not help Ron? Because if you do Natalie and I can figure out a way to handle Snape ourselves."

Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"No, that's not what I want. I guess...I guess I'll stay, but only if we find another way to obtain the language ingredient," she said warningly.

"How would we do that?" Natalie asked impatiently.

"I dunno, maybe we could buy it?" Hermione suggested quietly.

"Buy it? Buy it as in purchase it? Have you any idea how much it costs?" she replied laughing at the thought.

"Not really...but how expensive could it be?"

"Try 500 galleons, minimum! Where would we possibly get 500 galleons?"

Natalie's face was apprehensive at first, but then figured it out. She looked over at Harry along with Hermione.

"What?" he spouted gruffly.

"Er- we were just talking about where we would get 500 galleons Harry, erm, any ideas?" Hermione explained nervously.

Horror spread across his pale face.

"Me? You want me to buy it?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, only if you want to, you don't have to."

He sat there thinking what he'd done to deserve this for a long time.

_Why should I pay 500 hundred galleons for a part of a potion that we're not even sure will turn out right? I mean, Snape's gonna do this anyway isn't he? It'll just take a little longer...but then I still have hundreds of thousands of galleons left in my account, 500 hundred isn't that much, right?_

He was still deciding when Natalie begged for an answer.

"I dunno man, this is big," he answered shakily.

"We'll pay you back! I promise when I'm rich I'll pay you back! Oh and with interest!" Natalie cried, tugging on his sleeve.

"Why do you care so much? From what Ron tells me you don't even like him that much," Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Er- of course I like him. Maybe he just doesn't...know that," she answered awkwardly.

"Know what I think? I think you're just doing this for the thrill," Hermione said indignantly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think it means Hermione doesn't like you so she's just rattling off all the faults she sees in you," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! That is not true!"

"Oh, I think it is, don't listen to her Natalie. She's crazy."

Natalie nodded but didn't smile.

"So have you decided yet?" she asked tensely.

Harry sighed. "Yes, I have."

Hermione and Natalie were waiting on the edge of their seats, preparing for the worst. Harry said nothing.

"And...?" Hermione pressed eagerly.

He sighed again, this one with regret in advance for what he was going to say.

"And to Gringotts we go," he whispered, staring at the two overjoyed faces.


End file.
